


An Unexpected Text

by baggvinshield, killaidanturner



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Text AU, Alternate Universe - Accidental Text, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bookshop-Owner!Thorin, Cartographer!Bilbo, Epistolary, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Map-Maker!Bilbo, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baggvinshield/pseuds/baggvinshield, https://archiveofourown.org/users/killaidanturner/pseuds/killaidanturner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins, homebody cartographer, attempts to contact his employer and sends a text to Thorin Oakenshield instead. It's the start of an unlikely and unconventional relationship that will change both their lives for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. May 6th

**Author's Note:**

> ~~This fic will be posted and updated in real time, to the best of our abilities.~~ LOL sorry, that didn't really work out.
> 
> Written together by Alaina [(filiandkiliheirsofdurin)](http://killaidanturner.tumblr.com/) and Rachel [(baggvinshield). ](http://baggvinshield.tumblr.com/)Neither of us are native to Britain so please forgive any obvious inaccuracies.

May 6, 2015

 

 

unknown number 10:02 AM **:** _I know I said I would have the documents faxed over to your office by end of business day tomorrow but I seem to be running behind. The coordinates for the mountain range are giving me trouble but I should have it done by Wednesday night._

 

Reply 10:04 AM: _who is this?_

 

unknown number 10:04 AM: _Bilbo Baggins, from the Louth Office._

 

Reply 10:05 AM: _you have the wrong number, sorry_

 

unknown number 10:05 AM: _I'm sorry, this isn't the number for Gandalf Grayhame? I could have sworn I wrote his number down right._

 

Reply 10:06 AM: _no, this is Thorin Oakenshield. i’ve had this number for years._

 

unknown number 10:06 AM: _Well this isn't good, not at all. Are you sure you don't know him? Maybe this was an old number of his? He works near Trafalgar Square. This is a London number so I'm assuming that you are in London._

 

Reply 10:09 AM: _yes, i'm in London, but i don't know anyone named Gandalf._

 

unknown number 10:09 AM: _Are you certain? Tall, older gentleman, has a very long grey beard? You have to have seen him around._

 

Reply 10:11 AM: _there are over 8 million people in london. i've seen plenty of old men with long beards, but like i said, i don't know anyone named Gandalf._  
  
  


Annoying Guy 10:12 AM: _He's very, erm, distinguishable. I guess you haven't met him then._  
  
  


Reply 10:15 AM: _i guess not. what do you need him for, anyway?_  
  
  


Annoying Guy 10:15 AM: _I have to turn in an updated version of a map. The mountain ranges were surveyed again recently and there are some discrepancies between existing maps and their actual location._  
Annoying Guy 10:16 AM: _Do you work by Trafalgar Square?_  
  
  


Reply 10:20 AM: _i own a bookstore in central London. that sounds like a problem, your map. maybe try the white pages._

  
Annoying Guy 10:21 AM: _I don't have a phone book. I would have to go into town to the local shop and that would take, well quite some time! He works on Pall Mall_

Reply 10:22 AM: _oookay. or Google?_

  
  
Annoying Guy 10:22 AM: _Would you be able to go down there and give him a message for me? And maybe get me his phone number!_

  
  
Reply 10:23 AM: _?? what? no, i'm working. just look him up on the internet!_

  
Annoying Guy 10:24 AM: _I don't have very good connection when it's raining and it always seems to be raining._  
Annoying Guy 10:25 AM: _And you don't need to send me so many question marks._

  
  
Reply 10:26 AM: _okay. just forget the question marks. i don't have time to track this guy down for you. isn't there anyone else you can call?_

  
Annoying Guy 10:28 AM: _Not particularly and besides I'm already talking to you and you just happen to be within a radius of him._   
Annoying Guy 10:29 AM: _Can you leave work?_

  
Reply 10:30 AM: _is this really that important? this map?_  
  
  


Annoying Guy 10:31 AM: _It's not necessarily the map, more so the agreement for my contract. I have a deadline and if it doesn't show up tomorrow with no word from me I could be out of a job._

  
  
Reply 10:38 AM: _alright. i can't believe i'm saying this. but. i usually close the shop around noon for a half hour so i can get lunch. i'll walk over to Pall Mall and find this Gandalf guy and get his number for you. satisfied?_

  
  
Annoying Guy 10:39 AM:  _Thank you! I'm sure the patrons of your bookstore would be very pleased to find out the owner would go to such lengths to help a stranger :)_

 

Reply 10:45 AM: _don't thank me yet, i haven't done anything. i can't guarantee i'll find Gandalf, and i won't be responsible for your job if i don't._

  
  
Bilbo Baggins 10:47 AM: _You'll find him if he wants to be found._

  
  
Reply 10:49 AM: _great. can i go back to my work now? it's not even 11 yet. i'll let you know IF i find him._  
  


Bilbo Baggins 10:50 AM: _I’ll be eagerly waiting._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Thorin removed his glasses and set his cell phone down on the counter with an audible clap. He'd read and reread the text conversation a dozen times now and was still baffled. He scrubbed a hand wearily over his face and wondered what he’d gotten himself into, agreeing to go hunting down a stranger as a favor to another stranger. 

 

The last of the morning light was streaming in through the large, antique windows of his bookstore as the sun headed for midday. The sunlight turned hazy in the slightly dusty, stale air of the shop. Thorin checked his watch. 11:55 AM. With a sigh, he pushed himself out of his chair, pocketed his cell phone, grabbed his coat and keys, and resigned himself to his fate.

 

He would try to find this Gandalf character and get his phone number for Bilbo Baggins. Then he could put this whole bizarre business behind him and get back to running his book store.

 

(Although, Thorin would have to admit to himself that though he had told the stranger, Mr. Baggins, that he was working, he hadn’t had a single customer since he opened at 9 o’clock that morning. And it was an unusual day that he made more than a couple of sales.)

 

Thorin locked the front door behind himself and turned in the direction of Fulshum road. Above his head, the old wooden grey-painted sign swung in the breeze, its once-bold black lettering a bit faded - “Lonely Mountain Books," it read, and in smaller letters beneath: “Specializing in Rare and First Editions.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Bilbo sighed as he tried to clean the smeared ink off of his phone screen. In his haste to text Gandalf he didn't wipe his hands which resulted in smears of blue and green across his screen. Bilbo ran a cloth under the sink and began gently removing the ink. 

 

He stood there in the kitchen staring at the text on his screen. He went into his office to see the scrap of paper with Gandalf's phone number written on it. He compared the numbers on the paper to those on the screen and frowned. The numbers were correct and those were the ones he had repeated back to Gandalf the last time they spoke before he told Bilbo that he would strictly be using his new company phone from now own. 

 

"...0522 are the last digits?" Bilbo had asked as he had looked over the sheet of paper. 

 

"Yes, yes. I would think I know my own phone number." 

 

Bilbo rolled his eyes at the memory. 

  
He contemplated just leaving the numbers and not assigning them to a contact but there was something about that that felt off. That this stranger had a name and it belonged to him in this phone. Bilbo clicked on the number and then "add to contacts". He typed in the name then sat there and looked at his screen as the name "Thorin Oakenshield" stared back at him.

  
Bilbo thought of a man in a store in London, probably wearing glasses and receiving this strange text about maps. Bilbo smiled as he thought of the other things that accompany London, he thought of roads, bridges, and tunnels. Of skyscrapers you could see through the clouds. Of Buckingham Palace and Reagents park, the structure of the city and every carefully planned out road. He thought of the Thames, murky water of a vast river, and if Thorin saw it on his way to work every day. 

 

Bilbo smiled as he went back to work on the mountain ranges, a sudden urge to map out the world surging through him. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Reply 12:43pm: _i found Gandalf. his actual phone number is +44 20 7946 0006. not even close to mine…_

 

Bilbo Baggins 12:44pm: _Oh! That’s not even close to what he gave me. The last four digits of your number are 0522. That’s peculiar._

Reply 12:46pm: _sure. so you can get in touch with him now and solve your map problem._

Bilbo Baggins 12:47pm: _You aren’t at all the least bit interested in how the numbers are so vastly different?_

Reply 12:51:pm: _well i guess it’s a bit odd. are you sure that’s the number he gave you?_

 

Bilbo Baggins 12:52pm: _Positive. I repeated it back to him three times!_

 

Reply 12:56pm: _he is advanced in years. he probably forgot._

 

Bilbo Baggins 12:56pm: _Hmmm. I guess you’re right! Thank you again, you don’t know how much this means to me._

 

Reply 13:03pm: _i really didn’t do much of anything. nothing a Google search couldn’t have accomplished._

Bilbo Baggins 13:03pm: _Yes, right well Google isn’t a breathing thing and my internet connection is shoddy at best down here. Thanks again though._

_  
_ Reply 13:12pm: _sure. well, good luck with your map. and everything. goodbye._

  
_  
_ Bilbo Baggins 13:16pm: _Farewell! “Farewell has a sweet sound of reluctance. Good-by is short and final, a word with teeth sharp to bite through the string that ties past to the future.”_

 

 


	2. May 9th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're blown away by the response to this fic so far! Thanks so much to everyone who read, kudos'd, and commented! <3

May 9

 

 

 

Rain pounded against the windows. Bilbo sighed as he tried to look past the rain and into the garden but the rain was making everything mosaic. He tapped against his worktop with his pencil, papers strewn about him and on the floor. His cartographer’s utensils scattered about him on random surfaces, no real method to his work.

 

He looked down at the map, the colors of blue and green scattered across the page. His father’s old compass was resting at the edge of the map, its needle set off a little to the side. It stopped pointing North years ago and Bilbo could never bring himself to get it fixed.

 

He remembered his dad holding it out in the palm of his hand as they spun around in their garden at night. “You just have to find North,” his father had told him as he slowly turned trying to get the needle to point in the right direction.

 

“How do you know when you find North?” Bilbo was much smaller, just a child filled with wonder.

 

“The needle will point to the N, but you have to make sure your bearing is set to 0. Aha!” Bilbo’s father stopped and knelt down, showing the compass to Bilbo. Bilbo looked at the compass, its needle pointing towards North. He looked out ahead of them, past the flowers in their garden to the horizon, endless blue.

 

“But what’s lays North?” Bilbo didn’t take his eyes off of the sky as he asked his father the question.

 

“Everything. The world. Who you were, are, and will become. When I found North I also found your mother, I found my heart that same day.” Bilbo’s father smiled as he looked to the open space in front of them and then to the compass that rested in his hands.

 

Bilbo looked down at the compass now, its shine gone. There was a small crack in the glass, slowly spreading further down the face of the compass over the years. The compass had become out of balance ever since Bilbo’s parents had died. There was a fear to fixing the compass. He remembered his father, the happiness when he spoke of finding Bilbo’s mother. He worried that if the compass were to point North again that he would not find that same happiness. So the compass stayed out of balance but always by his side.

 

Bilbo picked up the compass, setting it in the palm of his hand. He walked out to the garden, to the place where his father had shown him North. He looked at the compass, willing it to work. He slowly began to move around, watching the needle move about frantically. He sighed in frustration as he looked out at the horizon. It wasn’t North, not by a long shot. Bilbo could tell that he was facing South. “Good use you are.” Bilbo said as he placed the compass into his pocket. He continued to stand there, looking out at the cloud covered sky, rain drops falling onto him.

 

Bilbo stood in the rain, his hair clinging to his forehead as he felt a small ache in his chest. _South,_ Bilbo thought to himself as he stood out in the garden getting himself soaked. _London is South._ A small spark hit Bilbo as a grin appeared on his face.

 

Bilbo ran back into his house to pick up his phone. He scrolled through his contacts, his face in a wider grin as his finger hit _Thorin Oakenshield_.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 Bilbo Baggins 14:23: _The first map of the London underground was done in 1908 but there were pieces missing on the map because things were different then. They weren’t able to fully complete the map until 1933. So here’s this map, just a piece of paper, filled with lines going off in different directions and intersecting but not all of them are there. It went on like this for years, can you imagine? It’s like a small piece of London was there but missing at the same time._

 

Reply 14:29: _do you need me to track down another phone number for you?_

Bilbo Baggins 14:31: _No, no, nothing like that. I was just thinking about how every time the underground expands then a new map has to be made which made me think of how when it all first started they didn’t have the technology to be able to properly create the right map. So the question that I was going to ask you was, do you ride the tube?_

 

Reply 14:37: _yes, i do. you spend a lot of your time thinking about old maps, don’t you?_

 

Bilbo Baggins 14:39: _Well, it’s my job, but I do think about maps for other reasons as well. It’s kind of the shaping of everything. Maps tell a history, you can learn a lot from a map._

 

Reply 14:44: _why are you texting me again? i’m not complaining. just_  
Reply 14:44: _i just want to know._

 

Bilbo Baggins 14:51: _I thought I explained it in the earlier text? I want to know if you take the tube._

 

Reply 14:52: _you realize that’s a little odd? to text a stranger to ask them if they ride the tube? which i do. why do you want to know?_

 

Bilbo Baggins 14:55: _Because I know maps, I know maps very well. I can tell you the layout of London from the 1800s. I can tell you where the city expanded its limits over the years, but I’ve never actually seen any of it myself. Never been on a train, or the tube (obviously)._

 

Reply 14:58: _the tube isn’t all that great. it’s dirty, crowded, and smells like piss. but if you’re so excited about it why don’t you come to london?_

 

Bilbo Baggins 15:02: _Ah, see the thing is, I’ve never really left home._  
Bilbo Baggins 15:02: _It’s just map making can be very serious and I haven’t found the time._

 

Reply 15:03: _i would think that cartographers would benefit from seeing the world for themselves._

 

Bilbo Baggins 15:04: _You sound like Gandalf. He is always telling me that the world isn’t in my maps._

 

Reply 15:05: _that’s funny. he said something to me when i met him the other day, about how the world isn’t in my books. as if i didn’t know that already._

 

Bilbo Baggins 15:08: _He can be a bit abrasive. I assure you he didn’t mean any harm by it but perhaps just a little offense._

  
  
Reply 15:10: _right. well Bilbo Baggins. now you know that i do in fact ride the tube. did you need something else?_

 

Bilbo Baggins 15:13: _Just Bilbo, please. And no that was it. Thank you Thorin._

 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


Thorin laid his cell down on the counter and went back to counting the day’s till. For a Saturday, Thorin mused, he’d done pretty terribly with sales: only two customers had purchased books, and only about ten people had been in the store all day. He sighed.

 

He spared a few moments to stare out the large window of his storefront at the street outside. Spring brought plenty of people out and about, walking the pavement, shopping, visiting tourist attractions, and just going about their daily lives. He thought of Bilbo Baggins, the strange man who had texted him again today out of the blue.

 

At first, Thorin assumed Bilbo wanted him to go find someone _else’s_ phone number, because apparently the small, quaint town where the man lived was devoid of phone books and working internet connections. Thorin was ready to destroy that idea in the bud; he wasn’t about to get roped into any more bizarre favors, especially not for someone he had never seen nor really even spoken to in his life.

 

Admittedly, he was a little surprised when it turned out that Mr. Baggins had only wanted to know if he rode the tube to and from work. And what an utterly absurd thing to ask someone! Thorin had worried for a few seconds that perhaps this cartographer was cracked, and wanted to stalk him. But he quickly dismissed that thought - anyone who couldn’t even look up a phone number on his own wasn't going to be up for any stalking.

 

 _But what did he really want,_ Thorin wondered, _What does it matter to him if I take the tube or not?_

 

As Thorin looked on Northumberland street, he thought about how Bilbo Baggins had told him he’d never left home, never ridden a train, and never seen London. Otherwise, Thorin realized, he could be out there right now, on the street with all the other nameless faces that passed by everyday, and Thorin would never be the wiser for it.

 

Thorin dismissed these unwelcome thoughts, deciding that he must be tired. He finished counting the till and sighed as he entered the sales figures for the day into his account book.

 

The shop owner turned through a few pages of his account book, punched some numbers into his calculator, brushed stray hair behind his ear, and sighed. He counted out to eight on his fingers, as if demonstrating for himself the futility of his situation.

 

 _Eight months,_ he thought, _if things go on like this, the shop only has about eight months left._

 

Thorin considered, not for the first time, that he might have to see a bank about a loan. The thought of losing the store, after all the time and energy he had dedicated to it, was disturbing; the thought of failing to carry on the family business in the wake of his father’s death was sickening.

 

His cell phone buzzed.

 

Thorin glared down at the offending device and snatched his glasses off his face, all but throwing them down on the counter he sat at.

 

“What does this crackpot want now?”

 

But when Thorin picked up his phone and checked his inbox, it wasn’t Bilbo Baggins who had texted him.

 

Dis 15:46: _how did it go at the shop today?_

 

Thorin nearly groaned in frustration. It was his sister who, while she attempted to be supportive, truly had no interest in running a bookstore. Thorin couldn’t really blame her - she was young, married, happy, with a family and a career and a life of her own.

 

Reply 15:47: _fine_

 

Dis 15:47: _good. even though i don’t believe you._   
Dis 15:47: _coming for dinner tomorrow? Vili is cooking._

 

Thorin pulled his fingers through his short beard, considering his response.

 

Reply 15:49: _i’m going to be pretty busy. sorry._

 

Dis 15:50: _suit yourself. but you know thorin, eventually you’re going to get tired of being alone all the time, and by then you’ll have lost whatever poor social skills you once had to disuse._

 

Thorin scowled and pocketed his phone. Unbidden, the end of his brief and bizarre conversation with Bilbo Baggins entered his thoughts. He’d gotten uncomfortable, and maybe… Thorin took his phone back out and scrolled through his messages to the stranger. He frowned. Perhaps he’d been a little short with him, in the end. But what of it? What should Mr. Baggins have expected of him, rambling on about old maps and the London underground and that blasted old coot Gandalf Greyhame?

 

He shook his head. _Enough,_ he thought. Thorin put away his record books, gathered his belongings, and prepared to close shop for the evening. He had a rather large bottle of port wine waiting for him in his flat, and he’d had enough of nosy sisters, cheap customers, and eccentric cartographers for one Saturday.

 

 

 

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit us on tumlr under the same usernames :)


	3. May 9th & 11th

 

May 9

Bilbo stood at his work top looking down at his mobile. He heaved out a sigh of frustration as he let his fingers drum against the screen. He couldn't understand why every time he talked to this _stranger_ , as he was so often reminded, did it have to end on a bad note?

Bilbo thought of the symbolic meaning of directions, how he held onto them, the infinite of North and the adventure of South, the dawning of promises from the East and the endless strength of the West.  If North was the infinite, then he was true south. He was the present, the daydreamer longing for adventure.

Bilbo sighed as he put the compass back down on his desk. His conversation with Thorin didn’t go as well as he had hoped it would. There was a longing in his chest, a deep ache that was blooming as he thought of London.

He picked up his phone and scrolled through the screens until he got to his weather app. He started scrolling through all the cities that he had set and landed on London. 57 degrees. Cloudy. Nothing new. Bilbo thought as he set the phone back down. He closed his eyes and envisioned a little book store by Trafalgar Square. He imagined a surly book store owner looking out his window to see dark grey clouds threatening rain. Bilbo smirked at this thought, that the rain would somehow damper the bookstore owner’s mood. _Serves him right._ Bilbo shook his head lightly in an attempt to push away all thoughts.

“What am I doing?” Bilbo realized his behaviour was peculiar even for himself. Here he was thinking of this stranger again and the 243 kilometers between them, what it would be like to drive down the A16 with the windows rolled down. To pull the car over on the side of the road at night, sit on the hood and just look at the stars. But Bilbo couldn’t drive, would never see the road leading down into London, and the old 88’ Lincoln sitting in the drive would always be just that, sitting.

The notches in the wood on the door frame from where his parents marked his height growing up would stay by themselves in this house, never to have any additions. This was home, it was where his roots were, it was in the flowers in the garden, in the great oak of the tree in the front yard. This place was too important, filled with too much history for Bilbo to be thinking of adventures.

“Right, well that’s that then.” Bilbo said as he tossed his phone onto the couch where it slid in between the cushions.

* * *

Two days had passed before Bilbo went looking for his phone. “Where did I put it?!” Bilbo threw a map behind him as he started digging through a pile of papers. Bilbo intentionally had ignored his phone, he thought that if it was out of his sight then he would not have the urge to text a certain book store owner who somewhat deserved a good talking to. Now Bilbo couldn’t even remember where he had put it.

Bilbo walked over to the couch and started throwing the cushions around. His phone went flying with one of the cushions and sliding on the wooden floor behind him. He walked over to the phone and clicked the center button. He sighed as he looked for the charger. Once found he plugged it in and left his phone to charge.

Bilbo came back to the phone about an hour later. With an apple in one hand he clicked the center button with the other. The screen lit up to reveal two text messages from Thorin Oakenshield. Bilbo nearly dropped his apple as he unlocked the screen to read the messages

 

 

* * *

 

 

May 11

 

Thorin sat with his head propped up in one hand, hair tied in a knot at the back of his head, strumming the fingers of his other hand against the top of his desk. Mondays were easily the slowest day of the week for his shop, and he’d be lucky to see more than one or two customers – even luckier to make a sale.

For the umpteenth time he wondered what it was, exactly, that had people less interested than they used to be in buying real books. Sure, his shop specialized in rare editions, and these did tend to be pricier than modern paperbacks or hardcovers sold at the large bookstore chains or through big online retailers (and Thorin could certainly sympathize with the fact that most people have less expendable income in 2015 than they did in, say, 1990), but this didn’t explain why sales had dropped off so drastically in conjunction with the death of his father and the subsequent transfer of the business to him. After all, Lonely Mountain Books also sold recent editions of classics and popular fiction and nonfiction as well, so the pricing alone couldn’t be responsible for the decrease in profits.

Thorin knew that the collectors were still out there, as they always had been, and he still had on his shelves, behind glass cases, some remarkable texts, including a First Edition copy of As I Lay Dying, a Second Edition copy of Son of the Wolf, and one of the shop’s real treasures, a First Edition First Printing of Cat’s Cradle. Customers often marveled at the collection that the shop boasted, but they didn’t often stray from the rare books to look through the less expensive modern printings.

Looking around at the crowded shelves, most with boxes of overflow stacked around them, Thorin would have to admit that the store’s space was a bit disorganized. Not that the books themselves weren’t alphabetized by author’s last name, and not that he didn’t go through his stock weekly to make sure everything was still in order, but perhaps he could devise a better system of organization. Perhaps some more or larger signage, indicating where nonfiction stopped and fiction started; or even if all the fiction books were reorganized by genre, romance, adventure, historical, fantasy…

Thorin’s head spun just thinking about the amount of time such a thing would take. It wasn’t that he wasn’t willing to put in the work; rather, the problem was that he would have to close the shop, likely for two or more days, while he meticulously took down every book from the shelves and reorganized them. With his profits already in the red for the year, he simply couldn’t shut down for that long.

He mused that his grandfather and father hadn’t needed a complex, detailed system of shelving the books to get customers to make purchases, though. He wondered, and certainly not for the first time, if sales just weren’t his area of expertise. He definitely didn’t have his grandfather’s big, jovial personality; nor had he inherited his father’s free and warm smile, nor the man’s ease in conversing with total strangers.

Talking to strangers, customers or not, has never been your strong point, Thorin thought to himself. It wasn’t that he was rude, exactly, just direct, and other people seemed content to interpret his directness as rudeness. Certainly his sister, Dis, hadn’t been shy in confirming that she agreed with this opinion, and on multiple occasions. Then Thorin remembered – the map-maker, the stranger that he had managed nearly a full conversation with just days ago. What had he needed the old man’s, Gandalf’s, phone number for again?

Thorin remembered that Bilbo Baggins was recreating a map, and needed an extension on the deadline for his work. Smiling to himself, he took out his phone and decided that, for his trouble in tracking down Gandalf and his phone number, Thorin at least deserved to know if everything had turned out all right for the cartographer.

He opened his text messages and scrolled to his conversation with Mr. Baggins.

 

* * *

 

 

Thorin Oakenshield 9:41: _how did everything go with your map?_

Thorin Oakenshield 9:41: _because i spent most of my lunch hour looking for your colleague and i’d like to know if it paid off_

  


reply 10:12: 

  


Thorin Oakenshield 10:16: _looks good?_

 

reply 10:19: _looks good? Yeah it bloody well looks good._

Thorin Oakenshield 10:21: _okay. well, i didn’t mean to bother you._

 

reply 10:22: _No, no, it’s fine really._

reply 10:22: _Just wasn’t expecting to hear from you again_

Thorin Oakenshield 10:36: _my sister complains that i don’t talk to people. and i was a bit short with you the other day._

 

reply 10:37: _So you talked to your sister about me? ;)_

 

Thorin Oakenshield 10:37: _no. why would i? we don’t even know each other._

 

reply 10:38: _Oh I see, I’m not important enough for you to talk to anyone about me, especially not your sister since we don’t even know each other._

 

Thorin Oakenshield 10:39: _well we don’t know each other._  
Thorin Oakenshield 10:39: _i don’t even know why i’m talking to you. again._

 

reply 10:40: _You do know that you are the one that texted me, right?_

Thorin Oakenshield 10:43: _yes because i wanted to know if everything turned out alright with your employer and your map._

 

reply 10:45: _We’re both not very good at this are we? Everything turned out fine, thank you for asking._

 

Thorin Oakenshield 10:49: _you’re welcome. and you’re right. we’re not very good at this_.

 

reply 10:50: _Well I’m willing to try, to get better that is. If you are._

 

Thorin Oakenshield 10:58: _sounds good._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again to everyone for reading! these two are so dumb that its literally killing both of us.


	4. May 13th & 14th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone for reading and commenting! we are loving all of the feedback :)

May 13th, 2015

 

Gandalf Greyhame 9:14: _I received the map. It’s truly remarkable work, Bilbo. Thank you._

reply 9:15: _Oh, thank you! Sorry again about the delay._

 

Gandalf Greyhame 9:17: _It was no trouble. That was very kind of your friend to come all the way to my office to get my phone number for you._

reply 9:17: _Oh no, no. We aren’t friends._

 

Gandalf Greyhame 9:18: _No? It’s rather peculiar for someone who isn’t your friend to assist you like that._

 

reply 9:19: _Well, the thing is, he was, or is a complete stranger. I am assuming that Thorin didn’t tell you that I had accidentally texted his phone.._

 

Gandalf Greyhame 9:20: _He didn’t mention that. Only that you had asked him to fetch my number. He did complain a bit about your lack of a phone book and inability to use Google._

reply 9:21: Yes, well it was raining rather badly in Louth and I didn’t have a strong internet connection and I didn’t want to walk into town. I’m sure he was very vocal about the whole thing. I don’t understand why he is so brusque.

 

Gandalf Greyhame 9:22: _I take it he hasn’t spoken to you much about his book shop._

 

reply 9:23: _Nothing other than the fact he owns one._

Gandalf Greyhame 9:26: _He owns the store through inheritance. It belonged to his grandfather, and then to his father who died only six years ago. Truth be told, the shop is struggling. It’s no fault of Thorin’s, not directly anyway, and certainly no secret to those who frequent Trafalgar Square. But if something doesn’t change, I’d wager Thorin will lose the business in another year or so._

 

reply 9:30: _I’m taking it that the other day was not your first time meeting Thorin?_

 

Gandalf 9:31: _It was not, though Thorin was very young when I met him and he doesn’t seem to remember me. I knew his grandfather well, many many years ago._

 

reply 9:32: _I knew that he knew you! He just doesn’t remember! Any friend of yours is a friend of mine. What can I do to help?_

 

* * *

May 14th, 2015

 

_Maps. Maps. Maps._

 

Bilbo started going through files on his computer, different projects that he never got printed and projects that he just did for himself. He started picking his favorites, selecting them to be printed at the shop in town that was used to Bilbo’s specifications. He knew that he was potentially giving up a lot of money to send these to a failing bookstore. He pushed that thought aside though and remembered his parents.

* * *

 

“Your father was a good man, he loved you and your mother very much. I know that he always hoped that you would find joy in the world that he did but above all else you would find something to love.” Gandalf had said as Bilbo sat alone in his house with all the lights off, dressed in a black suit.

 

“I don’t know how I’m ever supposed to love anything after this,” Bilbo stated as he held his father’s compass in his hand.

 

There was a gaping hole that now seemed to be settled in the center of his chest, pulling in all light and turning it into a darkness he had never known.  

 

“I just never expected to lose them at the same time.” Bilbo choked on his last words as he put his head down between his knees to choke down the wave of nausea that hit him.

 

“We never expect anything like this to happen to us. It will take time,” Gandalf said and he patted Bilbo on his shoulder.

 

He remembers going to the work top after that, looking at all of his father’s tools. Remembering how he held them between his fingers, his brow in concentration as he worked on a map. _“It’s history Bilbo. The history of the world, how it was shaped. It’s constantly changing, moving forward, in a way it almost seems infinite. If the world keeps changing, then it doesn’t seem to have an end.”_

 

He felt himself being pulled at the seams, his body drifting into all directions.

 

Bilbo opened up the window, the burning smell of smoke and leaves that always seemed to accompany autumn drifted into the house.

 

He looked down on the paper that was laid out on the worktop. Gridlines still dominant on the page as the map was only half finished. Bilbo picked up the metal protractor, setting its points against the page. He felt his heart clench his mind flashed with hundreds of images of his father holding the protractor in between his fingers.

 

For a brief moment he felt the darkness lift.

 

The next week Bilbo changed his major at university.

* * *

 

Bilbo stood in the middle of the living room with an ocean of maps at his feet.He was sailing uncharted waters. He picked up some mailing tubes while he was out and was currently checking over each map. He looked for his ‘signature’ in each one, where he intentionally messed up a small part of the map to ensure that it would not be replicated.

 

Bilbo smiled as he began to roll up the maps and sticking them into their mailers. In the very last one he tossed in a note. It was simple but he hoped that Thorin would understand. These maps told a story and Bilbo hoped that when they reached their destination that their story would continue.

 

“I hope you’re ready to go on an adventure.”

* * *

 

Bilbo Baggins 11:13: _You should be expecting a package at your shop soon ;)_

Reply 11:16: _we didn’t speak for two days, and now you’re telling me you mailed me a package. i didn’t ask for anything_

 

Bilbo Baggins 11:17: _Oh I know and that is why I didn’t ask you if I could or not. I figured if it is already on its way there then there is no way for you to stop it._

 

Reply 11:20: _how did you find the address to my shop?_

 

Bilbo Baggins 11:21: _Google._

 

Reply 11:21: _i see. so NOW you can use Google_

 

Bilbo Baggins 11:22: _The sun was out, the stars were aligned, that sort of thing, reception was good._

 

Reply 11:24: _great. what did you send? i hope it’s not perishable._

 

Bilbo Baggins 11:25: _You should know in a few days._

Reply 11:26: _i don’t like surprises._  
Reply 11:26: _but thank you_

  
Bilbo Baggins 11:27: _It was my pleasure Thorin._

 

 


	5. May 15th & 16th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone who has commented, kudos'd, or contacted us on our blogs to offer feedback! 
> 
> This chapter is a little longer than usual and we're finally. getting. somewhere.

May 15

 

Bilbo Baggins 16:37: _There’s 210 km of geography between Louth and London. I wouldn’t just call it land because there is more to it than that, there are people, features. There is a science to all of it and it’s there between us. You would think that 210 km wouldn’t be that big but in reality, when you factor in all of those things it is._

 

Reply 16:41: _so you live in Louth, then. that’s less than 4 hours from London. if you want to see the city, you should come_  
Reply 16:41: _but you don’t want to leave home, do you?_

 

Bilbo Baggins 16:47: _It’s not that easy._

 

Reply: 16:49: _it’s hard to leave your home. or to lose it. on the other hand, if i were in a position to travel i think i’d take the opportunity._

 

Bilbo Baggins 16:52: _You’re the owner of a bookshop, can’t you take some time off? It’s hardly like you have anyone to report to._

 

Reply 16:58: _as you say, it’s not that easy. i have one part-time employee, and the shop is open 6 days a week._

 

Bilbo Baggins 17:00: _How about this, I will take the time to make sure all my arrangements are made for things at home and if you ever decide to take off time from your bookstore to travel then I will leave Louth, even if it’s just for a day and maybe go see the ocean or even go to London._

 

Reply 17:04: _i don't know why i'm agreeing to this, but okay. it’s a deal._

 

Bilbo Baggins 17:05: _Yeah well, I’ve heard a lot of things in my life so I wont be holding much weight to it._

 

Reply 17:11: _well i’m not a liar, but the chances of me getting time away from the store are slim to none anyway, so i doubt we’ll have to worry about it._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Bilbo looked at this mobile, unblinking until the words from the text blurred. He sighed and put his mobile back down. He looked up at the ceiling and  ran a hand over his face. Get yourself together Bilbo, he finally started to open up to you and you went and mucked it up.

 

There was more to it than that though, and Bilbo knew that. Bilbo was like an old land, filled with history buried deep under the earth and Thorin was the archeologist, ready to dig and uncover secrets laid beneath the surface. What Thorin would find wouldn’t be beautiful ancient relics filled with history but instead skeletons that should stay buried.

 

After his parents had died it seems like everyone in Bilbo’s life had a promise to make. They came to him speaking words of hope and encouragement. A thousand whispered words filled with grief.

 

Bilbo didn’t know why he had agreed to leave Louth if Thorin ever took a break from his bookstore but in that moment it felt right. Then the weight of his words caught up to him in a wave pulling him under. Talking to Thorin was like learning drowning and learning how to swim at the same time. He was uncharted waters, a map to be designed. He was the unknown filled with hopes and promises and that’s what scared Bilbo the most.

  
  


* * *

 

May 16

 

 

Thorin’s morning commute to the shop was an event not dissimilar to the morning routines of many other Londoners. He bustled along at the same pace as the crowd around him, though he was a head taller than most, as he made his way through the underground to the tube. Taking the same route to the shop every morning had become a process that Thorin could pretty much perform on autopilot, and today was no different.

 

The crowded Bakerloo Line was devoid of empty seats when Thorin boarded, but that was typical. Thorin stood for the entirety of his journey, as was also typical. What was not-so-typical was the subject of most of Thorin’s thoughts this morning: the cartographer – Bilbo Baggins – and whatever he might have mailed him.

 

Thorin was certainly taken aback by the man’s message telling him to “expect a package,” and initially he had no idea how to respond. After some minutes of contemplation, Thorin decided that Mr. Baggins must have taken it upon himself to mail him some sort of thank-you gift, and if that wasn’t absurd in itself, because really, Thorin had done nothing…

 

But then again, almost everything about his correspondence with the stranger had been if not absurd, at least odd, right from the get-go. Texting the wrong person, and then somehow (and how had that happened, really?) roping him into doing a favor. And anyway, Thorin mused, could you really term someone a “stranger” after several conversations through text messages and mysterious packages being sent? Not to mention that man's suggestion that they make some kind of deal to go traveling together, before clamming up and responding as if Thorin were the one who had suggested it.

 

Thorin was shaken from his thoughts when the man standing next to him in the car inadvertently bumped into him, a result of a curve in the rails. Thorin and the man exchanged “excuse me’s” and Thorin thought, well, _that’s_ a stranger. But the map-maker is more than a stranger and somehow… less than an acquaintance.

 

And Thorin couldn’t help but be more than a little curious as to what Mr. Baggins might have mailed him.

 

Thorin couldn’t help but be more than a little curious about Mr. Baggins himself, if truth be told. His strange lack of etiquette, persistence in contacting Thorin, demanding and somewhat grumpy yet reflective nature, all of it combined in such a way that Thorin was outright intrigued at this point. He remembered getting a message from him, apropos of nothing, talking about maps of the London underground. And it made Thorin wonder why someone who, it seemed, so wanted another person to share his thoughts with had to settle for texting someone he didn’t even know; and especially, why, after a strained conversation days before, Mr. Baggins would suddenly decide that now is a good time to send a thank-you gift.

 

Thorin could only conclude that perhaps the cartographer just needed a casual friend, and only someone who didn’t know Thorin at all would think that he’d be suitable for such a task.

 

Oh, not that he didn’t have _any_ friends – he had Dwalin (who he didn’t get to see often enough, not since inheriting the business). And Bofur (his part-time employee at the store) could perhaps be considered a friend since their acquaintance started before their working relationship; there was Dain, Thorin’s cousin, and also Dis and Frerin, who, despite outward appearances, Thorin did consider to be his friends even if they were his siblings first. But “corresponding acquaintances,” casual friends, Thorin had none.

 

At the risk of perhaps having to admit that Dis was right about him spending too much time alone and working too hard, however, Thorin thought that if Mr. Baggins was going to continue to contact him, well, he might as well continue to (mostly) enjoy speaking with him. Surely there was no harm in it, even if it was an unconventional way to “meet” someone.

 

Yet you know next to nothing about him, Thorin reminded himself, you don’t even know what he looks like.

 

The shop-owner watched the lack of scenery fly by out the window of the car, and remembered that the map-maker had expressed an almost painful longing to ride the tube, of all things. Thorin had to wonder what sort of sheltered life a person would have to lead, to think that using public transportation was anything to be romantic about. But Thorin could recognize longing pretty easily, and couldn’t help but empathize a bit; after all, there were things he longed for, like the success of the shop, and also something else more much vague and intangible, something Thorin didn’t let himself dwell on, a fleeting thought that sometimes made him feel as though his life was just passing along without his input, and he would have to swallow down a sudden onslaught of nausea before it overwhelmed him.

 

Somewhere out in the English countryside north of the city, Bilbo Baggins (an old man, perhaps? A very young one? Who knows), was probably bent in concentration over his work; but maybe, instead, he was thinking with longing of leaving his small town and finally seeing for himself some of the places he had created maps of. Places like London.

 

Thorin shifted his grip on the hand-railing so he could pull his mobile out of the pocket of his jeans, suppressing a smile and briefly wondering what sort of surprises Mr. Baggins was going to throw his way this time. He pulled up the contact info for Bilbo Baggins and sent a text.

 

* * *

 

 

Thorin Oakenshield 8:38: _it’s occurred to me that we hardly know anything about one another, and yet you’ve mailed me a gift. Unless I’m reading this whole thing wrong, I don’t think you’re going to just stop contacting me either. so. how old are you? how long have you been a cartographer?_

 

reply 8:39: _I didn’t think that you would text me again._

 

Thorin Oakenshield 8:40: _well now i have._

 

reply 8:41: _27\. I’ve been a cartographer for four years._

 

Thorin Oakenshield 8:43: _i’m 33. talking to you is less odd now that we know some basic facts about each other._

 

reply 8:44: _I suppose that it is. How long have you owned the bookshop?_

 

Thorin 8:47: _almost 10 years._

 

reply 8:48: _You were a little young to be running a bookstore._

 

Thorin 8:53: _i suppose i was. but when my father died i didn’t have much of a choice. my sister and brother are both younger than me, so i took over the shop._

 

reply 8:56: _I’m sorry to hear about your loss._

 

Thorin 8:56: _don’t worry about it, it was years ago._

 

reply 8:57: _Time doesn’t change what happened, it only works to heal it._

reply 8:57: _Bu_ _t we don’t have to talk about it._

reply 8:58: _What kind of books do you sell? Is it just your standard run of the mill shop?_

 

Thorin 9:03: _we sell all types of books, fiction and non, but we specialize in rare editions._  
Thorin 9:03: _or we did, until the market seemed to dry up a bit._

 

reply 9:05: _Yeah I heard a little bit about that._

 

Thorin 9:08: _did you? from whom?_

 

reply 9:09: _Gandalf might have mentioned a few things._

 

Thorin 9:11: _how would he know? i just met him!_   
Thorin 9:11: _what did he tell you?_

 

reply 9:12: _Oh you know, this and that. No reason for us to really get into it._

  
Thorin 9:17: _i'd like to know, but i have to get to the store now and open._


	6. May 18th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your continued support for this fic! We're so flattered and blown away!!

May 18

 

Bofur came charging into the little shop in much the same way that he did every day that he worked, with a grin on his face and a seemingly endless supply of energy, calling,  “It’s raining again!” His cheerful demeanor, standing in stark contrast to the fact that his clothing was soaked and his untrimmed, brown hair hung dripping in his face – it was, in fact, pouring outside – earned him a smile from Thorin.

 

“You’re late,” the shop-owner muttered, turning back to his inventory log.

 

“I am, but you see, I stopped to pick up the post,” here Bofur slung off his knapsack and set it atop a stack of boxes containing books that needed to be shelved, “and there was something unusual sent to you.”

 

Thorin looked back up and saw what Bofur was talking about – a long packaging tube, which the smaller man extended towards him with a grin.

 

“I had to sign for it,” Bofur continued, “I hope you don’t mind.”

 

“Of course not,” Thorin replied, and took the package from him almost hesitantly.

 

Thorin knew what it was – or rather, he suspected he knew who it was from. Bilbo Baggins, his… texting… acquaintance? Whatever. The cartographer had told him he’s sent a package, and Thorin rarely received any mail other than bills and the occasional card from Frerin.

 

The contents of the package though, Thorin could only guess at, and as he considered the size and typical purpose of the packaging, he started to have his suspicions.

 

Checking the return address confirmed one thing at least – the package was from Mr. Baggins of Louth.

 

“Well, what is it?”

 

Thorin nearly started at the sound of Bofur’s voice, having almost forgotten he was still there. He stopped himself from spitting a rude, “None of your business,” at his employee, and said instead, “I don’t know.”

 

He frowned and fished a box cutter out of the bottom drawer of the filing cabinet behind the counter, and carefully cut open one end of the package. As Thorin started to withdraw the contents, Bofur came closer. “What the…” he muttered, as Thorin took the glossy papers out and unrolled one of them.

 

A map. Of London, obviously, and yet it wasn’t accurate. Or rather, it was _artistic_ , all bold lines and vibrant colors.

 

“I should have known,” Thorin said softly.

 

“What’s that?” Bofur asked, but Thorin only shook his head and reached to examine another map, this one done entirely in typography, district and location names written in proportion to the sizes of the places they were meant to represent – London again.

 

Bofur was standing at Thorin’s side looking at the maps, humming occasionally as he apparently saw something that impressed him, when he reached curiously for the mailing tube. “Who sent these?” he asked, and Thorin all but snatched the mailer away before Bofur could grab it. Bofur whistled and held his hands up in mock defense, grinning apologetically. “Sorry,” he said, “I didn’t mean to pry.”

 

Thorin sighed heavily, tucking the mailer under the sales counter and out of sight. He frowned at the map before him, considering texting Mr. Baggins to ask him why he sent such an odd Thank-You gift, but then Bofur unrolled yet another map, and Thorin heard him gasp a little as a slip of paper fell out and fluttered to the floor.

 

Both men reached for it, but Thorin grabbed it first, and promptly glowered at Bofur for his nosiness. “Don’t you have some work you could be doing?” Thorin said testily, but Bofur only chuckled. He was long-acquainted with Thorin’s moods, and knew that the man was harmless – unless a person could be harmed by intense glaring or overexposure to brooding.

 

Thorin turned his back to Bofur, ignoring the fact that the man laughed quietly at him, and looked down at the sheet of paper in his hands.

 

The writing was a bit scratchy, not exactly neat but certainly not illegible either. It read:

 

_Thorin,_

_I made these when I was in uni. I wonder if offering them for sale in your shop might not liven things up in there a bit._

_I know you don’t want to talk about the problems that your shop is having, but I’d like to help you - if I can._

_Bilbo Baggins_  


 

Thorin read and re-read the note at least half a dozen times, vaguely aware that Bofur was chattering behind him about this map or that detail, and then suddenly he was moving, walking quickly towards the back offices of the shop.

 

“Oi! Where are you going in such a hurry!”

 

“To make a phone call!” Thorin called back over his shoulder.

 

Once shut up in the tiny office that housed the archived financial records, Thorin realized that he wasn’t, of course, actually going to make a phone call.

 

But he was going to send a text.

 

Because Bilbo Baggins simply had no business being so generous, or so concerned for him and the welfare of the bookshop – especially considering they didn’t even know one another. Yet here was the man’s note, his desire to help out made plain and clear. And Thorin had absolutely no business feeling so warm about it, and yet, he did.

 

 

Reply 10:18: _the package came in the post today._

 

Bilbo Baggins 10:19: _Oh! Glad to hear that it made it there safely._

Reply 10:22: _it’s not what i was expecting. i thought, some small thank you gift or something. but not this._

 

Bilbo Baggins 10:23: _Yes, well, you helped me once and I would like to help you if you would let me._

 

Reply 10:25: _you’re easily the strangest person i’ve ever interacted with. i mean, you just keep barging into my life. talking about yourself. asking me questions._  
Reply: 10:25: _but it’s very generous  of you. i don’t know what good it’ll do, but  i’m grateful._  
  
Reply: 10:27: _thank you, Bilbo._

   
Bilbo Baggins 10:28: _I just hope that they can be of some service to you. I never sold them because I wanted to get into more serious cartography and less aesthetics. Those are more topological, consumer based I should say and I’ve been working on more topographic._

   
Reply 10:29: _i can’t just sell your work and take the profits. but there’s definitely value in offering new products, so i’d like to sell the maps on a consignment basis._  
Reply 10:29: _and i think you were right, what you said in your note. they’ll spruce up the place a bit  
_ Reply 10:30: _come to think of it, i’ve been meaning to reorganize the shelving system and declutter. seems as good a time as any._

 

Bilbo Baggins 10:31: _I think that I would really like that.  
_ Bilbo Baggins 10:32: _and when you get the bookstore reorganized you should send me a picture_ :)

 

Reply 10:33: _i’ll do that. and thank you, again._

 

Bilbo Baggins 10:34: _Don’t think I wont be checking in either._

 

Reply 10:34: _i’ll look forward to it._

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our reaction to this chapter:
> 
> asldjalsjdsa;sdk;askdlas;
> 
>  
> 
> Some of Bilbo's maps, for anyone interested:
> 
>  
> 
> [1](http://imgur.com/u3JKVWG)  
> [2](http://imgur.com/FbA2nIa)  
>   
> [3](http://imgur.com/n8UFIfs)  
>   
> [4](http://imgur.com/SLp1hIA)  
>   
> [5](http://imgur.com/4hHIOYN)  
> 


	7. May 24th

Bilbo sat in the driver's seat of the old Lincoln parked in his driveway. The feel of worn leather on the back of his arms. He ran his hand across the dash, dust collecting on his finger tips. He tried to envision himself driving this car down the A1 and away from here, perhaps down to London. He knows of a spot on the road where the engineers cut down the middle of the rock, putting the road in between. He wondered what it would be like to stand on one of the rocks and look across to the other side to its missing piece.

Bilbo sighed, leaning his head back against the headrest. This isn't some adventure or daring escape. This is the Labyrinth, a prison crafted just for him.

He opened up the glove compartment to find a map. Figures. He looked at all the markings, red and black lines scattered across the paper. It's his father’s handwriting. He see's the circles around towns, the x's over others. He sees handwriting across the ocean line and pulls the paper closer. Untie the knot. He notices other strange markings all across the map. Keys to a legend that only his father knows the meaning to.

He remembered sitting in the back of this car, watching his mother and father. The light touches, side glances, and soft smiles. He can't help but to smile a little thinking back to it. He continued digging through the compartment to find two passports. He opened them up to see stamps riddled along the pages. Belladonna Baggins. Bungo Baggins. Bilbo suppresses a small laugh at his parents' names. He imagined their free spirits and the era that they grew up in, years of explaining why his name is Bilbo.

He stopped on a page that had a ticket attached to it. It's a ticket for the Eurostar train from London to the Gare du Nord station in Paris. The ticket is dated for November 14th 1994, the day the Eurostar opened. He remembered being left with relatives for a few days but not remembering why. He smiled, imagining the excitement of his parents in their younger years.

He looked at these pieces of his parents lives and compared them to his own. These passports, this car, train tickets, old leather and a palace of memories, this is his lament.

He picked up his mobile, scrolling through his contacts to Thorin.

For a moment he faltered. What if the maps aren't helping? He thought of no longer having this strange friendship. There was a part of him that would rather not know how things were turning out but that didn't seem like a possibility anymore.

He thought of feathers made of wax and the heat from the sun. The sensation of falling and burning at the same time.

He started to type a message to the bookshop owner. He was Icarus and Thorin the sun.

He realized he didn't so much mind falling.

 

 

Reply 18:23: _According to Brueghel when Icarus fell it was spring, a farmer was ploughing his field, the whole pageantry of the year was awake tingling near the edge of the sea, concerned  with itself, sweating in the sun that melted the wings’ wax, unsignificantly off the coast there was a splash, quite unnoticed, this was Icarus drowning_

Thorin 18:24: _William Carlos Williams._  
Thorin 18:24: _thinking about Icarus today? why?_

Reply 18:26: _I was sitting in my parents old car, saw their old passports and it just got me thinking is all._

Thorin 18:28: _flying too close to the sun and all? well i still think you need to get out more. and i wanted to tell you, things are still improving with the store._

Reply 18:32: _That was my original intention in texting you. I want to see how things have been going but I got a little carried away._

Thorin 18:33: _that’s alright. i’m getting used to your nonsequiturs, i think. anyway, i’ve had dozens of prints of your maps made, and like i said the other day, my assistant and i have taken the last few days to re-categorize the books into a system that’s a bit easier to work with ._  
Thorin 18:33: _we didn’t close the store while we reshelved everything, and it was a bit chaotic. but i think customers have been responding better already. all in all the shop looks more welcoming, or so i’m told._

Reply 18:34: _That’s great! I can’t wait to see pictures!_ ;)

Thorin 18:35: _my assistant has your maps displayed on the walls in the front of the shop and in the windows. i have to admit it’s a huge improvement._

Reply 18:36: _I’m glad to hear that it seems to be going well. Don’t worry, I can wait for the pictures._

Thorin 18:41: _things with you are okay? going well?_

Reply 18:42: _Yeah I would say things have taken a turn for the better this week._

Thorin 18:45: _that’s good._

Reply 18:46: _Right, well, just keep me updated then._

Thorin 18:47: _i will._

 

Thorin set his mobile down on the low coffee table in the small sitting room of his flat and leaned back into his sofa, folding his arms across his chest. As far as his short, intermittent conversations with Bilbo Baggins had gone since the business with the maps, that was one of the oddest, and something about Bilbo’s words left Thorin with a bad taste in his mouth.

Scratching through his beard, Thorin reflected on the “research” he had done into Mr. Baggins’ professional life earlier in the week. A simple Google search had revealed the name of the small university the cartographer had attended, as well as a number of articles regarding his thesis work there. Apparently, he was well-respected in his profession even as a student, and Thorin was duly impressed by the sheer amount that had been written about his work.

Of course, as often happens when one goes looking for something, Thorin also stumbled upon information he hadn’t expected to find - namely, several articles about Mr. Bungo Baggins and his wife, Belladonna nee Took Baggins. Bilbo’s parents. Thorin cringed when he read the death notices, and cringed more and shook his head sadly when he read about the tragic circumstances surrounding their deaths; fatal motor vehicle crashes were hardly uncommon, but awful nonetheless.

When Bilbo mentioned in his text that he'd been sitting in his parents' old car, looking at their passports, Thorin hadn't known what to say. He felt he should have said something, but wasn't quite ready yet to reveal that he knew what had happened to them. Thorin wondered if Bilbo knew where his parents were going that day, where they were coming from, or if the specifics of their journey remained a mystery to him.

Thorin thought that Bilbo might have taken comfort in knowing these details, grounded as he seemed to be in place and physical spaces.

Thorin shook himself from his musings and pushed himself up from the sofa to take the short walk to the shower. It was Sunday, and having spent his morning finishing up the remodeling at the shop instead of at home where he usually spent Sundays, Thorin had decided to take Dis up on her weekly offer of dinner. He had to agree that it would be good for him to get away from thinking about the business for an evening. And if he felt the need to be closer to his family when he considered how Mr. Baggins had lost his, well, Thorin kept that to himself.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the relatively short chapter everyone! But we're gearing up for next chapter to be much longer, and to answer a couple lingering questions. We needed to set something up here to move the plot forward :) Hope you enjoyed!


	8. May 29th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter but we're getting somewhere!

 

unknown number 16:12: _Hi Bilbs_

Reply 16:13: _It’s Bilbo. I’m sorry, who is this? I don’t have your number saved._

unknown number 16:13: _oh, sorry, I’m Bofur. I work with Thorin at the bookshop._

Reply 16:14: _And Thorin just gave you my number?_

unknown number 16:15: _Well, not exactly. I might have looked at his phone while he was busy. But i had good reason. Want to see pictures of the shop?_

Reply 16:16: _Is his phone password protected?_

Bofur? 16:17: _Nope!_

Reply 16:17: _I guess he must not have a lot of important information on his phone then._  
Reply 16:18: _I would appreciate if you could send me some pictures of how the shop is turning out :)_

 

 

 

Bofur? 16:18: 

Reply 16:19: _Wow! It looks different than what I imagined but it looks great. It looks very...homey._

Bofur? 16:20: _It’s a big improvement! Thorin had been wanting to overhaul the way the shop is setup for a long time now, but he didn’t want to have to close and lose business. I wonder what changed his mind!_

Reply 16:21: _Yes, I wonder indeed. Maybe he was set in the right direction._

Bofur 16:24: _I guess he was. Well, it was nice talking to you!_  
Bofur: 16:24: _By the way, could you maybe not mention this to Thorin?_

Bilbo Baggins 16:25: _Yeah mate, of course. No problem at all._

 

* * *

 

 

Bilbo 16:30: _The most interesting thing happened today._

Reply 16:31: _what happened?_

Bilbo 16:31: _I received a text from your employee._

Reply 16:32: _what? Bofur texted you?_

Bilbo 16:33: _Yeah. It’s not that big of a deal. I mean he was enjoyable to talk to. He did call me Bilbs though._

Reply 16: 33: _i’m going to kill him._

Bilbo 16:34: _No! No. Let’s not do that. Your last text message will be to me and I will be questioned. I’ll have to do a police report. I might even be on the news and that is a chain of events that I do not want to be apart of._

Reply 16:36: _fine. i won’t kill him. but i might fire him._   
Reply 16:36: _what did he want to talk to you about?_

Bilbo 16:37: _Don’t fire him! It seemed like you two are friends? I mean, in all actuality you should have a password on your phone._

Reply 16:38: _i’ll look into getting a password. he must have stolen your number out of my phone! but why was he bothering you?_

Bilbo 16:39: _Your password should be 6515. I think he just wanted to see who you have been talking to. Besides I wanted to see a picture of the shop._

Reply 16:42: _i would have sent you a picture eventually. why 6515? and what’s the point of a password if someone else picks it?_  
Reply 16:42: _what did you think of the shop?_

Bilbo 16:43: _The shop is amazing! It seems very homey. I didn’t see any before pictures but I do like what I saw in the ‘after’ pictures. I feel like that is somewhere that I can go for a while and just relax._  
Bilbo 16:44: _6515\. That’s the day that I texted you._

Reply 16:45: _i’m surprised you took note of the date._  
Reply 16:45: _the shop looks better in person. if you ever wanted to visit._

Bilbo 16:46: _Of course I took note. Kind of an important date, wouldn’t you say?_

Reply 16:46: _it’s turned out to be very important, yes._   
  
Bilbo 16:47: _I think I very much would like to take you up on that offer._


	9. May 30th - June 3rd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than usual, so hopefully it was worth the wait!
> 
> The next chapter is written and will be posted on Saturday, barring any unforeseen problems. And as always, we want to thank everyone who has commented, kudos'd, bookmarked, and rec'd this story - it's way more than we ever expected!!

 

 

 

May 30th

 

Thorin 10:27: _i took your advice and password protected my phone._

reply 10:27: _Oh yeah? Did you also take my suggestion on what the password should be?_

Thorin 10:28: _if i tell you, it won’t be much of a password will it?_

reply 10:29: _Yes but how will you know if it’s a good passcode if you don’t at least get one person's opinion on it?_

Thorin 10:30: _alright. can i trust you not to use your knowledge of my password against me?_

reply 10:31: _You have my word._

Thorin 10:31: _it’s 6515, like you suggested. should be pretty secure don’t you think?_

reply 10:32: _Now I’ll be the only one to get into your phone_ :)

Thorin 10:33: _besides me. just don’t tell Bofur._

reply 10:34: _I think I can manage him._

Thorin 10:36: _good. are you working on any new projects?_

reply 10:37: _Nothing too serious at the moment. Gandalf has contracted me out for a small project but I’ve been mainly focusing on some side work._

Thorin 10:38: _sounds like you’re staying busy. by the way, you should be getting a package soon. it’s nothing huge, just something i came across that i thought you might find interesting - a book._

reply 10:40: _I don’t think I’ve ever been so excited to receive the post before._

Thorin 10:40: _i hope you like it then. honestly it’s not a big thing, and if you don’t like it you don’t have to read it or even keep it. i had several copies of it and figured why not send one. that’s all._

reply 10:42: _No matter, I’m sure I will still love it._

Thorin 10:42: _i hope so._

 

 

*****

 

Bofur 11:03: _Hey Bilbo! just fyi, i kind of peeked over Thorin’s shoulder and… the book he sent you? it was the shop’s last copy_ :)

reply 11:04: _I don’t really know what to say to that other than I am incredibly flattered._

Bofur 11:05:  _I know to you it may not seem like you did very much, but Thorin didn’t trust a lot of people after the shop lost credibility. it’s nice to see him talking to someone again._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

May 31st

 

Bilbo 12:34: _I forgot that there isn’t any post on Sundays._

Reply 12:34: _you should get it tomorrow._

Bilbo 12:35: _Well yeah but I kind of wanted it today. It’s a Sunday and there isn’t a lot to do in town today._

Reply 12:36: _patience. and i like Sundays, the shop is closed._

Bilbo 12:37: _That’s a part of the problem, everything is closed._

 

 

* * *

 

 

June 1st

 

Reply 13:41: _When I was younger I used to go up to my grandparent’s home. It was filled with books. There were books stacked on the floor, falling off the shelves. My father even built a fort with me one time out of books. My grandparents were collectors of sorts I guess. This book was sitting there on one of the shelves. I remember my father showing it to me when I was younger, telling me that when he was my age and saw it that it helped him to decide his career. It just amazes me that you would have the same copy and it would come to me like this._

 

**Missed Call: Thorin 13:53**

Thorin 13:53: _sorry, i didn’t mean to call, i hit the wrong button. i’m glad you like the book._

reply 13:55: _More than like it. Yeah, sorry if I got a bit...nostalgic there but I never thought I would see this book again._

Thorin 13:58: _it’s alright. you made me think of the shop, when i was younger. it was so different back then, when my grandfather was still alive. i spent so much time there as a kid, my brother and sister and i were always there after school. it was more like home, i guess. it’s different now. quieter. sometimes it feels like a completely different place._  
Thorin 13:58: _that probably sounds absurd. it’s the same place after all._

reply 14:00: _Things change. Home can change as well. Sometimes for people home is a place, like where I am is home even though my parents aren’t here anymore. Maybe for you it isn’t so much home anymore because of what you have lost._

Thorin 14:03: _well, it’s where i belong, in any case._

 

 

* * *

 

 

June 2nd

 

Bilbo 20:39: _I forget how much I love the summer. I just caught a jar of fireflies._

Reply 20:40: _i don’t see fireflies at my flat. i guess they don’t like it downtown. but when i was young, my grandparents had a summer home in sussex. i remember thinking the fireflies were stars floating outside my window._

Bilbo 20:42: _I’m imagining you being very little and looking out the window. I think I like this image._

Reply 20:43: _how could you imagine me as a child when you don’t even know what i look like now?_

Bilbo 20:44: _You could always send me a picture so I could put a face to the text messages._

Rwoky 20:45: _you could always do a google search on me. that’s what i did when i got curious about what you look like._

Bilbo 20:46: _Oh no. No. No._  
Bilbo 20:46: _No.No.No_  
Bilbo 20:47: _I know the pictures that are on there. They are pictures from my uni days and they are not flattering in the least._

Reply 20:47: _you worry too much. the pictures are fine._  
Reply 20:48: _you’re very small._  
Reply 20:48: _i mean you don’t look like you’re very tall._

Bilbo 20:50: _I’m a very respectable size thank you very much._  
Bilbo 20:50: _Who can I contact about having these pictures removed? This is clearly a violation of some sort. This has to be some sort of infraction, grounds that I can get these removed on. I’ll write a letter to the Queen if I have to._

Reply 20:51: _i’m sure the queen would be happy to help, but you can probably just contact your alma mater. though i wouldn’t bother if i were you - like i said, the pictures that i saw are nice._

Bilbo 20:52: _If you’ll excuse me, I need to go lie down for the rest of the night._

 

 

* * *

 

 

June 3rd

 

Dis 10:02: _Are you coming for dinner tonight?_

Reply 10:04: _yes. i’m leaving the shop around 4, Bofur will close for me_

Dis 10:05: _Good. don’t be late. and don’t forget a card for Vili. and don’t get lost looking for a card shop this time._

Reply 10:08: _even through text i can hear you nagging me. i can hear it perfectly._

Dis 10:09: _Oh please. Let’s not pretend it was only one time that you got lost picking up something for a dinner party at the last minute._

Reply: 10:10: _twice. only twice._

Dis 10:11: _mmhm. By the way, I can’t wait to hear more about Bilbo._

Reply 10:14: _we won’t be talking about Bilbo. just leave it alone._

Dis 10:15: _But you’ll be texting him and grinning like a fool, just like last time. I would bet actual money on it._  
Dis 10:22: _Fine. You’ll tell me later._  
Dis 10:25: _I hope you get to meet him someday, Thorin._

Reply: 10:33: _me too._  
  


****

Thorin 17:21: _i’m over my sister’s for a “dinner party”. it’s her husband’s birthday._  
Thorin 17:23: _what i don’t understand is why these things are called “dinner parties” in the first place. why not just call it a dinner. or a party._   
Thorin 17:26: _it’s hardly a party though. i mean, one bottle of wine for 5 grown adults. not much of a party._  
Thorin 17:31: _of course it is wednesday. no sense getting drunk when we all have work in the morning._  
Thorin 17:32: _some of us have work tomorrow, anyway. not Balin._  
Thorin 17:33: _have i mentioned Balin? he’s an old friend of the family._  
Thorin 17:35: _and he looks just about done with Vili mooning over my sister. they’re already married, why do they still act like this_  
Thorin 17:38: _Vili is my sister’s husband, by the way. not sure if i told you that already._  
Thorin 17:52: _sorry, i must be bored. and you must be busy._

 

****

 

Alone in his one bedroom flat, Thorin scrolled through the recent sent messages on his mobile and groaned out loud. Despite his complaints about the scarceness of wine at dinner, he’d gotten a little tipsy and had perhaps texted Bilbo a few too many times. And Bilbo hadn’t responded at all.

Thorin leaned forward, elbows resting on his small kitchen table, and pushed the flats of his palms into his eyes; he wondered if it might be possible to actually die from embarrassment.

His phone vibrated on the table beside him.

 **Dis 21:08** : _Did he text you back yet?_

Thorin groaned again, although the sound could perhaps be better described as a whine. Why had he ever decided to discuss Bilbo with his sister? And for God’s sake, why had he told her that Bilbo hadn’t answered his texts tonight?

He reasoned that Bilbo was probably busy, or maybe even had a guest over for dinner. After all, Thorin reminded himself, despite the frequency which with they talked through texting, he knew surprisingly little about the man’s personal life. Bilbo could even have been sleeping, or working, perhaps so engrossed in one of his projects that he didn’t even know Thorin was blowing up his phone like a love-sick teenager.

His phone buzzed again, and Thorin definitely did not reach for it that quickly.

 **Dis 21:11:** _You could always call him you know._

Thorin snorted, and opted to continue to ignore his sister’s meddling. But a niggling thought kept him seated at his little dining table, rather than going to bed like he should have been. Is Bilbo okay? What if something happened?

Thorin chewed at his bottom lip for a couple minutes, trying not to consider the worst of what could be keeping Bilbo from texting him. He stopped himself at, _what if he doesn’t want to talk to you anymore_.

“Damn,” he muttered, and picked up his phone to scroll through his messages to Bilbo. He remembered a time early on in their… relationship… when Bilbo had taken days to text him back – what had he said? Oh right, he’d lost his phone in his couch cushions. Thorin definitely did not smile fondly as he read through the texts. He shook his head, imagining the small man overturning every cushion in his house looking for his mobile.

Thorin chewed his bottom lip some more, and found himself actually considering Dis’s advice, because really, would it be so hard? He’d nearly called him once already. Well, he had _actually_ called him, after finding a long message from Bilbo on his phone and realizing it had been sent nearly 30 minutes prior. But Thorin had hung up after only one ring, thinking that he was being foolish and realizing, suddenly, like having cold water dumped on him, that he’d never actually talked to Bilbo before – never heard his voice.

Grudgingly, Thorin had to admit to himself that he’d panicked. But this time, despite the late hour, it seemed perfectly reasonable to call Bilbo, just to make sure he was alright.

He took a deep breath, pulled up Bilbo’s contact info on his mobile, and pressed _Call_.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw, [here's the book](http://imgur.com/HFb1huf) Thorin sent to Bilbo. Isn't he such a marshmallow?


	10. June 3rd - June 10th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect another chapter soon :)

 

 

 

 

 

_He took a deep breath, pulled up Bilbo’s contact info on his mobile, and pressed Call._

 

* * *

 

 

“Hello?”

“Uh… hello? Bilbo?”

“Thorin?”

“Yeah, it’s me. Sorry for calling so late, I was, uh… worried?”

“Worried? Why would you be worried?”

“I texted you a few times tonight, earlier, and you didn’t respond, so…did I wake you up?”

“Yeah, I was up all last night working on a project and didn’t realize how knackered I was.”

“Oh… well, I just figured I’d check. Make sure everything is okay.”

“Yeah everything's fine. Sorry if I worried you.”

“It’s fine. It was dumb of me to call you so late.”

“No! No, it’s fine. Great really. I mean, it’s nice to finally hear you.”

“Yeah? Yeah well, you too.”

“It’s like I had all these different ideas about what you could sound like but none of them match this.”

“... What do I sound like?”

“Kind of like early mornings, outside when it’s a little bit colder out, not cold enough that you can’t bare to be outside but cold enough that you can feel it on the tip of your nose so you wrap yourself up in a jacket and pull it close to you. It’s comforting.”

“I… well that’s, thank you. You uh… it’s good to talk to you, Bilbo. It really is. I should have called you before.”

“It’s alright, I like how this happened. I don’t think I would have changed it.”

“Good. Neither would I. Well, I should probably let you go back to sleep.”

“Yeah, alright, I suppose so. But maybe we’ll talk soon?”

“Yeah, we should. You can call me, if you ever want to.”

“I think I’ll take you up on that. Goodnight Thorin.”

“Sleep well, Bilbo.”

 

* * *

 

June 4th  


Bilbo 9:38: _I enjoyed hearing you last night_ :)

Reply 9:39: _it was nice to actually talk to you. i am sorry i woke you up though._

Bilbo 9:40: _You can wake me up anytime._

Reply 9:43: _well i’d rather not bother you when you’re trying to sleep. what project kept you up all night? i forgot to ask._

Bilbo 9:44: -_-

Bilbo 9:45: _Gandalf hired me for a seemingly small project that I may have been procrastinating on._

Reply 9:46: _everything turned out okay then?_

Bilbo: _Yeah, everything turned out great._

Reply 9:48: _good._  
Reply 9:48: _by the way, you can just ignore all those texts i sent you from my sister’s house. i guess i had more wine than i thought._

Bilbo 9:49: _Ignore? No, I don’t think that is possible since I already took a screenshot of them and they are currently the background on my phone._

Reply 9:49: _oh god._  
Reply 9:50: _is that necessary?_

Bilbo 9:51: _Well when you send me a picture, I’ll change it to that. Until then, yes, those text messages are necessary for my background._

Reply 9:52: _i don’t know if i should be honored or worried about you._

Bilbo 9:53: _Honored. You should feel honored. I hadn’t changed my background since I got this phone. It was the last picture ever taken of my parents._

Reply 9:56: _honored it is, then._

 

* * *

 

June 5th

 

Thorin 14:32: _i feel i should warn you that if you ever do come to visit the book shop, my sister will likely show up and try to embarrass me._

Reply 14:33: _I am beyond looking forward to this. I want all of it. I want the embarrassing photos of you as a child. Probably one of you naked in the tub._

Thorin 14:34: _i don’t think any photos like that exist. Dis is younger than me so she hasn’t been privy to that kind of blackmail._  
  
Reply 14:44: _There is a photo like that of you out there in the universe and I will make it my mission in life to find it._

Thorin 14:45: in an alternate universe, maybe.  
Thorin 14:46: but if anyone could find it, it would be you.

Reply 14:46: _I am very determined when I want something._

Thorin 14:47: _we have that in common then._

 

* * *

 

June 6th  


Bilbo 18:23: _Tell me the funniest thing that has ever happened to you._

Reply 18:27: _nothing all that funny has ever really happened to me, but i think that if my sister meets you it’ll be pretty funny for everyone involved. not so much for me though._

Bilbo 18:28: _You keep mentioning me meeting your sister._

Reply 18:29: _i suppose i have brought it up a few times now. maybe i’m a sadist, but i think i might be actually looking forward to it._

Bilbo 18:30: _I’m starting to look forward to this as well._

Reply 18:31: _maybe i could see your hometown some day too. some time out of this city would probably do me good._

Bilbo 18:33: _Oh! There’s this pub that is packed on the weekends, its where all the locals go but it’s completely worth all the people being there. The owner knows me and it’s some of the best food I’ve ever had._

Reply 18:34: _it sounds great._

Bilbo 18:35: _It gets so crowded that I’ve had beer spilt on me before so make sure you don’t wear your favorite shirt. Or you can. Any shirt really. But if someone spills something on you just make sure you immediately take it off._

Reply 18:36: _well i’ll have to pack extra then. thanks for the headsup._

Bilbo 18:37: _I’ll have to give you the run down on all the locals._

Reply 18:38: _something to look forward to._

 

* * *

 

 

June 7th  


Gandalf 11:13: _The latest drafts of the new project came in the post this morning. Excellent work as always, Bilbo! When do you expect to have the final drafts complete?_

Reply 11:14: _I should have them ready for you by next week._  
Reply 11:14 _Can I ask you something?_

Gandalf 11:15: _Of course! Anything you ask I will attempt to answer._

Reply 11:15: _What exactly happened to Thorin’s bookstore?_

Gandalf 11:16: _What do you mean, Bilbo?_

Reply 11:17:   _Well, I was talking to one of the employees at the bookshop and they had implied that something went wrong a few years back._

Gandalf 11:19: _Ah. Well. That is an unfortunate tale._   
Gandalf 11:21: _Thorin’s father purchased a certain book, a first edition copy of The Sound and the Fury, in a larger collection of books from an auctioneer. Thrain sold it to a well-known book collector for a large sum of money. The book turned out to be a forged copy, and was worthless._   
Gandalf 11:22: _While this may not be much of an issue as far as the general public is concerned, book collectors with money to spend lost faith in the shop. I’m sure this has continued to have an impact on Thorin’s profits even after Thrain’s death, though I don’t think Thorin sees it that way._

Reply 11:23: _I appreciate you telling me this. I feel like Thorin wouldn’t be so interested in talking about it but at least now I feel like I have a starting point._

Gandalf 11:24: _You’re welcome, dear Bilbo! But don’t be surprised if Thorin and I don’t see eye-to-eye on this issue._

Reply 11:25: _I’m just curious as to how you know so much about this._

Gandalf 11:26: _As I’ve told you before, I knew Thorin’s grandfather well. Don’t mistake me for a simple publisher of maps - my interests are varied and lay in many places._

 

* * *

June 8th  


Bilbo 12:02: _How much was the book worth?_

Reply 12:03: _what book? the one i mailed you?_

Bilbo 12:03: _The book that lost the shop its credibility._

Reply 12:04: _are you talking about the sound and the fury? how did you find out about that?_  
Reply 12:04: _and i wouldn’t say the shop lost its credibility because of it._

Bilbo 12:05: _I asked around._

Reply 12:06: _let me guess. Gandalf told you? he seems to know an awful lot about my family’s bookshop._

Bilbo 12:07: _He knows a lot about almost everything but he won’t really discuss how he knows any of it. I only know that he knew your grandfather well._

Reply 12:08: _he mentioned. well, i suppose he already told you, but that particular book turned out to be worth. well. nothing._

Bilbo 12:09: _How did you find out that it wasn’t worth anything?_

Reply 12:10: _well my father was still managing the shop at the time. but as far as i know, the buyer had it appraised after he purchased it from my father, and discovered it was a faked copy._

Bilbo 12:11: _Do you know anything about the person who appraised it?_

Reply 12:12: _i know his name, and the company he works for, Thranduil Greene of Dragon Books. the company is owned by a man Smaug.  i don’t think their opinions are worth much though._

Bilbo 12:13: _Well obviously it is worth something if the “rare book” community as a whole decided that your shop wasn’t credible anymore._

Reply 12:14: _is that what Gandalf told you happened? i don’t think that’s the case. it’s just one man’s opinion, and he’s a fool. my father knew what he was doing when he bought the book. i don’t care what the “collectors” think, or what Smaug and Thranduil think._

Bilbo 12:15: _And who exactly is Smaug?_

Reply 12:16: _Smaug Drache, he owns Dragon Books like i said. it’s one of the largest buyer-and-seller companies of rare books in Europe. you don’t know this?_  
Reply 12:16: _it’s difficult for small stores like my family’s to compete with him._

Bilbo 12:17: _Well I think that you can do it. Compete with him I mean. You should take back your reputation for your bookstore._

Reply 12:18: _there’s no point, Bilbo. Smaug’s appraiser made the claim against the book, and that’s that._   
Reply 12:18: _i really don’t think it’s made much of a difference in our sales, though._  
Reply 12:19: _does Gandalf think it has?_

Bilbo 12:20: _I think that a lot of people think that it has._

Reply 12:24: _what do you propose that i do? i wasn’t even the owner of the shop when this happened._   
Reply 12:24: _and the shop has been doing a lot better lately, thanks in part to you._

Bilbo 12:25: _I could always send you more maps, but I feel like I can do more than that. I want to come see the store._

Reply 12:26: _does that mean you’re coming to London?_

Bilbo 12:27: _Yeah it means that maybe I should start planning something._

Reply 12:28: _not that i don’t want you visiting, but what do you think you can do?_

Bilbo 12:29: _Obviously there is something that you aren’t seeing, maybe you just need a different set of eyes._

Reply 12:31: _maybe you’re right._

 

* * *

 

June 9th  


Reply 10:21: _i think i’m going to bring Bilbo to london._

Dis 10:22: _!!!!!! Well, this is sudden! What’s the occasion?_

Reply 10:23: _he found out about the forged book that father sold. he wants to investigate or something._

Dis 10:24: _Sounds like you’ve found a knight in shining armor._

Reply 10:25: _no, i don’t want him wasting his time with this. it’s over and done with, and of no consequence. i was thinking of going to see him anyway, to bring him a check for the maps that we’ve sold._  
Reply 10:26: _this way i can make sure he doesn’t get involved in this nonsense about the book._

Dis 10:27: _Whatever you say, brother mine._

* * *

June 10th

 

Bilbo 10:27: _I’ve never really left my home town. Should I take a train? A bus? I just want to be able to experience the journey properly. What if I miss something because I look the wrong way?_

Reply 10:29: _wait. just wait. i’ll let you know when it’s a good time to come._

Bilbo 10:30: _Why?_

Reply 10:31: _just wait, Bilbo. trust me._

Bilbo 10:32: _Well I’m putting a lot of trust into someone I have never met._

Reply 10:33: _i know. and so am i._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a struggle. How you all enjoyed it :)


	11. June 11th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knock knock knock.

 

 

 

It was a beautiful day for driving, warm and sunny, and with little traffic on the A16 once Thorin escaped the boundaries of the city. He kept the radio low and the windows half rolled down, enjoying the wind.

He’d left Bofur in charge of the shop for the day, confident that he could handle a Thursday without him. Despite his recent meddling in Thorin’s personal affairs, Bofur was the most trustworthy and competent employee Thorin could hope for, and, especially considering his spur-on-the-moment road trip, Thorin was extremely grateful to have him.

A low thrum of excitement coursed through Thorin as he thought about where he was going… and who he was going to meet there. He wondered if Bilbo would be angry with him for showing up unannounced, and thought about how he hadn't done anything this unplanned, this reckless in so long he could barely remember. But more than anything, Thorin felt more like himself than he had in years - with a purpose, in pursuit of something tangible. Bilbo wanted to come to London, was likely going to get there on his own eventually, but this was something Thorin could  _do_ , rather than just plan or think about.

He smiled to himself, a smile he couldn't seem to shake, and imagined that, instead of being put off by Thorin's sudden intrusion, Bilbo would welcome him warmly, like an old friend.

 

Nearly four hours later, Thorin pulled his car up in front of the small, quaint brick house, parked, and killed his engine. In the darkness he could just make out a lush garden surrounding the front of the property, yellow or perhaps orange flowers catching the glow from the porchlight. He looked to the wide green door with its antique brass knocker and took a deep, steadying breath, suddenly nervous.

It was late, later than he'd planned to arrive, and for a moment he really wondered if this whole thing was insane. But he'd come this far, and there were only a few steps between him and the door.

He grabbed the envelope containing the check he’d brought with him, written out to Mr. Bilbo Baggins for a respectable little sum of money for his commission of the maps. Thorin climbed out his car and headed up the stone path to Bilbo’s door.

He lifted his hand before the door, took one last deep breath, and knocked three times.

 

* * *

 

 

Bilbo sat at his worktop in his house, pencil tapping against paper. He was trying hard to focus on finishing his project for Gandalf but his mind was restless. He longed to leave home ever since the idea had sprung in his head a few days prior. He thought about what seeing the long roads would be like leading into the city. He wondered if, if it was night, he would be able to see the city lights trying to battle the night sky.

 

He tapped his pencil with more frequency and started bouncing his legs up and down. He could feel the urgency rising in him, thrumming through his veins. It was almost like music to Bilbo, he could feel the beat increasing as he tapped his pencil a little faster.

 

“This is absurd!” Bilbo tossed his pencil across the worktop until it rolled across the table and onto the floor. He stood up, tapping his foot against the floor as he thought of what to do next. He went over to the couch and pulled his tablet onto his lap, he pulled up Google and looked at the empty box thinking about what to type into the search engine.

 

"Eye of London"

 

Bilbo hit the delete button.

 

"Tower of London"

 

Delete.

 

"Buckingham Palace"

 

Delete.

 

He wanted to see pictures of London but knew that it would do nothing to help the wanderlust rising in him. He didn’t want to know the difference in the pictures compared to how it would actually be. What if the real thing didn’t live up to all of his expectations. Bilbo sighed before typing in one more thing.

 

"Lonely Mountain Books"

 

He looked down at the letters, wondered how many people happened to type in the same phrase. He thought of a bookstore on the corner, tried to pull up an image in his head. His finger lingered above his mouse wanting to hit the search button.

 

Delete.

 

Frustrated, Bilbo reached over to the coffee table to pick up his mobile.

 

Reply 20:03: _What does your shop look like? Is it on the corner? I tried to google it but couldn’t do it._

 

Reply 20:04:  _Hello_

 

**Unsent.**

**Resend.**

**Unsent.**

 

Reply 20:04: _My messages aren’t going through._

 

**Unsent.**

 

Reply 20:05: _I think I want to see you more than I want to see London and I don’t know when that changed for me._

 

**Unsent.**

 

  
Knock, Knock, Knock.


	12. June 11th, Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alaina and I continue to be blown away by the response to this fic. We're so glad you're all enjoying our lighthearted fun so much! Neither of us ever expected to write a modern!au for bagginshield, so getting such positive feedback is extra special to us.
> 
> Remember when we intended for this fic to update in "real time"? Well, obviously that hasn't been the case for the last several chapters, and I doubt we'll catch up at this point. We both work full-time and are both writing other fics as well as this one, so thank you all so much for your patience when there's a delay in updates! 
> 
> Now without further ado --- :)

 

 

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

  
  
  
  


 

The green door swung back, revealing a short man with light brown hair that curled at the nape of his neck, wearing a dressing gown over pajamas and a surprised expression. _Cuter than the pictures_.

Thorin cleared his throat. “I’m sorry it’s so late. I mean, that I got here so late. I got lost. Twice.”

 

Bilbo stood in his front door, and looked up into the face of the man that had to be Thorin Oakenshield. Bilbo took in his lean features, the short dark beard, the angled nose and shoulder-length dark hair. Bilbo felt the words sitting on the tip of his tongue, too many to try to actually get out. He hoped that when he spoke that he would be able to get his words out the way he wanted to. “You got lost? You do understand that I’m a map maker, right? I mean, I could have sent you a map if you don’t know how to use GPS.”

 

Thorin shrugged and grinned. “I wanted to surprise you.”

 

“I don’t know if surprised would be the right word.” Bilbo pulled at his dressing gown, tying the sash around his waist.

 

“I didn’t think you’d mind. And I brought you a check,” Thorin held out the envelope, feeling inexplicably nervous again, “it’s for your earnings for the maps that we sold in the store.”

 

“I don’t want the check, Thorin.” Bilbo shook his head slightly as he closed his eyes, not wanting to look at the envelope. He opened them back up to look at Thorin’s eyes. He had seen pictures of the ocean during a storm and Bilbo thought to himself that the colors seemed very similar, changing blues and greys.

 

Thorin felt suddenly that he’d done something wrong, something foolish. “I’m - Bilbo, I’m sorry if I shouldn’t have come here. You said you wanted to come to London, and I guess I thought… I could bring you there.”

 

“No, no, Thorin, it’s not that at all. I’m beyond words that you came all the way out here. I’m just saying that I never expected any of the profits, I was just trying to help and I am glad that the maps helped. And if you’re still interested in taking me to London, I think that I would very much like to go.” Bilbo looked down at the ground, shoving his hands deep in the pocket of his dressing gown. His fingers closed around the compass that was in there. Earlier in the evening, Bilbo had been sitting on his couch listening to a record while looking at his father’s compass. Bilbo thought about the odds that on this particular night when he had picked the compass back up that Thorin would show up at his door. He tapped his fingers lightly against the cracked glass and smiled. He looked back up at Thorin.

 

The taller man grinned sheepishly. “Good. I’m glad,” he said. Thorin shifted his weight from foot to foot, still standing awkwardly in Bilbo’s doorway. “Can I come in for a moment?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, of course. I’m sorry to be such a bad host. Would you like a cuppa?” Bilbo stepped aside, allowing room for Thorin to enter.

 

“I’d love one.” Thorin stepped into Bilbo’s home, taking in the antique wood paneling of the hallway, the light open kitchen, the warm atmosphere of the place. He was dazed, the moment a bit surreal - to have been talking to this man for weeks and now, to finally meet him and be standing in his house - it was certainly not something Thorin ever expected to happen just from one accidental text message.

 

“I have PG Tips, but if you want something more exotic I have some fruit flavoured teas as well.” Bilbo made his way into the kitchen, standing on his tip toes to reach the tea cups on the top shelf in the cabinet. He tried not to focus too much on the fact that Thorin was in the same room as him and no longer behind a mobile screen and some letters.

 

Thorin tried not to pay too much attention to the fact that Bilbo had to stand on his tiptoes to reach the top shelves of his own cabinets. “Black tea is fine. We have a long drive tonight.”   
  


“Oh, you’re right. I should probably pack an overnight bag. How many nights will I be staying?” He set a cup of tea in front of his guest, if that is what Bilbo could call him. Friend? He tried not to think about it as he walked down the hallway to his bedroom.

 

“I was thinking a three-day weekend, but it’s up to you of course.” Leaning against Bilbo's counter, Thorin took a long swallow of the bitter tea, grateful to have something to do with his hands. “My sister has a spare bedroom, or if you’d rather stay at a hotel there’s a nice one near my flat.”

 

“I can stay at your sister’s? Oh, that is where I am staying!” Bilbo was shouting from his room as he folded a few of his favorite shirts and placed them in his bag. He thought of Thorin’s sister, who he imagined to be the complete opposite of Thorin and couldn’t help but smile thinking of the agony she probably caused her brother.

 

Thorin fought the urge to groan out loud, but he knew he couldn’t avoid making the offer of the spare bedroom - Dis had talked him into bringing Bilbo over for dinner after all, so there was no point delaying the inevitable. Unless Bilbo didn’t want to attend, Thorin was going to have to deal with them meeting. “I figured as much… She’ll be pleased. But I should really apologize in advance for her prying. She means well, but she’s very curious about you.”

 

“I think that I’ll be able to handle it. If you’re worried about her looking through our texts, don’t worry - I won't let her see them. Of course, if she has a good enough bribe I can be swayed.” Bilbo smiled, knowing that Thorin would be trying not to panic in the other room. Bilbo knew that Thorin liked to keep a private life and the thought of anyone seeing his text messages was probably too much to handle. He couldn’t help but try to get a reaction out of Thorin; it was only fair since he showed up at Bilbo’s door unannounced.

 

Thorin paled, and set his tea cup down hard on the counter.

 

Bilbo looked down the hallway to see a very stricken-looking Thorin, hands clenched around his tea cup. Bilbo raised his eyebrows, waiting to see if Thorin would say anything else.

 

“You’re joking, right?” Thorin asked.

 

“Of course I’m joking.” Bilbo said as he walked back into the bedroom to finish packing his bag. “Unless she has a photo of you naked in the tub as a child. If that exists than our texts are fair game.” Bilbo smirked and he swore he could hear Thorin’s panic.

 

“On second thought, maybe you shouldn’t stay at Dis’s. The hotel around the corner from me really is nice, and it’s not too expensive. Are you sure you wouldn’t rather stay there?” Thorin made the suggestion only halfheartedly, but started looking through his phone for incriminating texts to Bilbo at the same time. Better safe than sorry.

 

“Quite sure I’ll be fine at your sister’s. And if things get really bad, I could alway just stay at your place.”

 

Thorin looked up from the intense study of his molbile that he was undertaking, trying to catch a glimpse of Bilbo’s face down the hall. When Bilbo offered him an easy smile, Thorin smiled back. “That would be fine, if you wanted to. But I only have one bedroom, so you could take mine and I could take the couch.”

 

“Well, I will try my best to behave but I can’t promise anything.”

 

Thorin drained the last of his tea and stood up. “Are you ready to leave? We have a three hour drive ahead of us.”

 

“Yeah, I think I have everything. Sorry if I was taking long packing for a trip that I didn’t know I was going on.”

 

Thorin ducked his chin to stifle his laughter. “Let’s get going, or I’ll end up sleeping on your couch in Louth instead of you sleeping in London.”

 

* * *

  
  
  


Thorin 21:37: _do you want any snacks while i’m in here?_

 

Reply 21:38: _Can you get me some freddos? Oh and that twisty red candy?_ :)

 

Thorin 21:38: _this gas station isn’t well stocked._   
Thorin 21:40: _found them. do you want a coffee too? i’m getting one._

 

Reply 21:41: _If I have coffee with all of that you’ll never get me to go to sleep. Get me a fizzy drink._

 

Thorin 21:42: _got it. i’ll be out in a minute._

 

Bilbo 21:42: :)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And off to London! :))))


	13. June 12th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We had so much fun writing this chapter and we really hope you enjoy it. It's our favorite.
> 
> Our original intent with this fic was that it would be told entirely through texting. Early on we figured out that was pretty hard to accomplish and still have a narrative that made sense, but Alaina and I feel like we've finally reached the point where we can do it. :) And thanks again for all the lovely comments!

  


 

 

Bilbo 00:27: The lights are so bright. I never imagined it would be this way. I forgot how much it would block out the stars. I don’t mind though, it’s a different kind of light.

Bilbo 00:28: I’m sorry I’m texting you, it’s just easier this way.

Bilbo 00:28: You just looked down at your phone and gave me a strange look. Your eyebrows can go very high :)

Bilbo 00:29: You looked beautiful with the windows rolled down in the car and the wind blowing through your hair. I never imagined that this is what you would look like, let alone that I would be sitting in a car next to you.

Bilbo 00:29: You don’t have to respond, it’s just nice knowing that you’ll eventually see these.

 

 

* * *

 

Thorin 01:23: i can hear you from the living room, what are you doing in there?

 

Reply 01:23: Going through your things. I thought that I was being quiet.

 

Thorin 01:24: it sounds like a burglary. why are you looking through my stuff?

 

Reply 01:25: I’m not a burglar. You left me in your room by myself and the sheets smell like you. I couldn’t sleep so I thought that I would see what you have in your dresser.

 

Thorin 01:29: come back out here.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Reply 08:32: i’m bringing Bilbo to the shop, make sure it looks good

 

Bofur 08:34: It looks great in here Thorin, don’t be nervous

 

Reply 08:35: i’m not nervous

 

 

* * *

 

 

Bilbo 8:43: I have a crick in my neck

 

Reply 8:44: well you weren’t supposed to sleep on the couch

 

Bilbo 8:45: Yeah, well you wouldn’t come back to the bedroom.

 

Reply 8:45: i was trying to be a good host and give you the bed

 

Bilbo 8:46: Being a good host was letting me sleep next to you.

 

Reply 8:47: good on me then

 

 

* * *

 

 

Reply 9:32: so what do you think of the shop?

 

Bilbo 9:33: It’s great! You have quite the collection here, I’ve never seen anything like it. I’m truly in awe.

 

Reply 9:33: i’m glad you like it.  
Reply 9:34: i’ve wanted you to see it for a long time

 

Bilbo 9:35: The picture Bofur sent me doesn’t do this justice.  
Bilbo 9:35: I’ve wanted to see it for a while too.

 

* * *

 

Bofur 9:46: Are you two texting each other? You’re in the same room! I can see you both!

 

Reply 9:47: don’t you have work to do?

 

* * *

 

Bofur 9:47: So Bilbo, where did you stay last night?

 

Reply 9:48: I would be more inclined to tell you if you weren’t sneaking around the bookcases.

 

Bofur 9:49: I'm not sneaking, and I wouldn’t call it eavesdropping either, considering you two are texting in the same room. Everything’s going well I guess?

 

Reply 9:51: We’re texting because he said that you have a big mouth and you would report everything said between us to all of your friends.  
Reply 9:52: And if you must know, everything is going better than I could have expected.

 

Bofur 9:54: That’s good to hear :)  
Bofur 9:55: And I would probably only tell my brothers. And maybe Dwalin.

 

Bofur 10:27: See you at Dis’s place tonight!

  


* * *

 

Reply 17:55: What should I wear?

 

Thorin 17:55: to Dis’s? whatever you want

 

Reply 17:56: That doesn’t answer my question. I need to know what kind of dinner this is. This is your family and friends that I will be meeting for the first time.

 

Thorin 17:57: what you were wearing earlier is fine. it’s not a formal dinner.

 

Reply 17:58: I’m not wearing that, we were outside all day. It probably smells. I’m just going to change into some nicer trousers with some braces. I might wear a newsboy cap. Would your sister be opposed to stylish hats?

 

Thorin 18:00: i don’t think so?  
Thorin 18:01: i’m sure whatever you wear will be great. i’ll be ready in a minute.

  


* * *

 

 

Dis 19:21: Now that I have your number - how’s it going with my brother? He doesn’t have you sleeping on that old couch in his flat does he?

 

Reply 19:22: Well I did sleep on the couch last night but it wasn’t intentional.

 

Dis 19:23: I don’t want to steal the first house guest my brother has had in years, but you’re more than welcome to stay in the guest room here if you want. Thorin was supposed to tell you that.

 

Reply 19:24: I really appreciate the offer but it was fine honestly. Thorin offered me his bedroom and I may have gotten caught snooping through his things and he heard me from out in the living room. Long story short we both fell asleep on the couch.

 

Dis 19:25: Well, I have to admit he seems happier. I think you’re good for him, Bilbo. He needs a friend who isn’t his sister or his cousins, someone to remind him that he can have something in his life outside of the shop.

 

Reply 19:27: I understand that but I’m hoping that we’ll be more than friends. Eventually. When we’re both ready.

 

Dis 19:27: :) I hope so too.

  


* * *

 

Dwalin 19:25: are your sister and your new boyfriend texting?

 

Reply 19:25: he’s not my boyfriend.

 

Dwalin 19:26: whatever. looks suspicious to me.

 

Reply 19:29: maybe they are. i wonder what they’re saying.

 

Dwalin 19:33: are you gonna keep dragging your feet with this one? because i don’t think i can handle any more longing looks between you two tonight. i’m here to eat.

 

Reply 19:34: shut up. we’re not doing that.

  


* * *

 

Bofur 19:34: Are you still texting Thorin?!

 

reply 19:35: No! I’m texting Dis. I don’t spend my whole day talking to Thorin.

 

* * *

 

Bofur 19:36: If you’re not texting Bilbo, who are you texting?

 

Reply: 19:37: Dwalin. why?

 

* * *

 

Bofur 19:41: We might as well all be texting :)

 

Bilbo 19:42: Why don’t you just come into the kitchen and help us set up if you want to talk?

 

Thorin 19:42: what’s happening?

 

Bilbo 19:43: Bofur has started a group thread. I see a number tagged on here that I don’t have in my contacts. Who is it?

 

+44 20 71234567 19:43: why am i in this

 

Thorin 19:43: Bofur, we’re all in the same house

 

Bofur 19:43: Bilbo, that’s Dwalin, and I know we’re in the same house but everyone is on their phones.

 

Bilbo 19:44: Dwalin, I’m saving your number.

 

Dis 19:44: This is kind of funny

 

Dwalin 19:44: i’m ignoring all of you

 

Bofur 19:45: Don’t be that way. This is fun :)

 

Thorin 19:45: it’s not, really. i’m coming in the kitchen.

 

Bilbo 19:46: It is a little bit fun.

 

Bofur 19:46: Bilbo likes it so I’m just going to keep doing it since I was left out earlier.

 

Dwalin 19:47: when’s dinner?

 

Dis 19:47: Get in here and help and it’ll be sooner 

 

Bofur 19:48: Yeah get in the kitchen and help.

 

Dwalin 19:48: watch it bofur

 

Thorin 19:48: Jesus Christ

 

Bofur 19:49: Is someone mad because they didn’t eat today? I forgot how you get when you haven’t been fed.

 

Dis 19:49: Dinner is in 10. And you can all thank Bilbo, he was the only one good enough to help.

 

Bilbo 19:50: It was no problem really. I’m just so happy that you have welcomed me into your lovely home.

 

Bofur 19:51: Are you seeing this Dwalin? This is how a good house guest behaves.

 

Thorin 19:51: I thought i wasn’t allowed to help cook?

 

Dwalin 19:51: i’m turning my phone off

 

Dis 19:52: Well you could help set the table!

 

Bofur 19:53: Now see I would help but my understanding of dinner party etiquette is that since I brought a bottle of wine I am exempt from such duties.

 

Thorin 19:53: we’re all within earshot of one another

 

Dis 19:54: Bofur stop antagonizing Dwalin and set the table. You’re not exempt from anything.

 

Dwalin 19:54: :)

  
  


* * *

 

 

Bofur 20:23: This is really good. Bilbo what did you help make?

 

Bilbo 20:24: Oh! Dis was nice enough to let me change up the recipe a bit but I helped make the lamb and plum stew. Just added a few spices is all though, it was mainly her.

 

Dwalin 20:24: oh my god

 

Bofur 20:25: This is a dinner party and I don’t appreciate you using the lord’s name.

 

Thorin 20:27: want to leave when we’re done eating?

 

Bilbo 20:28: Thorin, you’re in group messaging.

 

Thorin 20:29: oh

 

Dis 20:29: You’re ready to go so soon? We still have dessert. Plus I wanted to show Bilbo pictures of you from when you were in Primary.

 

Thorin 20:30: we have plans. can’t stay, sorry.

 

Bofur 20:30: What are these “plans”?

 

Bilbo 20:31: Thorin got us tickets to go on the Eye of London. There’s supposed to be a firework show by the river tonight.

 

Dwalin 20:31: i’m blocking all your numbers

 

Bofur 20:31: That’s fine with me, you aren’t contributing to the conversation anyways.

 

Dwalin 20:32: well if anyone’s looking for my opinion, the eye is a tourist trap

 

Thorin 20:32: not looking for your opinion on this one.

 

Dis 20:33: Bilbo has never been to London so I think it will be perfect.

 

Bilbo 20:24: I am still in this conversation, does everyone know that?

 

Thorin 20:34: and still… we’re all in the same room

 

Dwalin 20:35: you just said that out loud. overkill don’t you think?

 

Bofur 20:36 Since we are on the topic of touristy things to do in London may I suggest a few places?

 

Bilbo 20:37: That would be great!

 

Thorin 20:37: no.

 

Dwalin 20:52: can i get some food to go?

  


* * *

 

Bilbo 21:15: Thank you again for having me over at your home. Dinner was delicious and I look forward to seeing you again.

 

Dis 21:16: You’re welcome :) I hope we see you again soon, Bilbo! Enjoy your stay in the city!

  


* * *

 

 

Bofur 23:13:  :)

  
Dwalin 23:14: go to bed

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. June 13th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alaina and I had to change a lot of the plot that we had originally planned out because of... reasons... that we'll be able to discuss later when certain things are revealed, so that's why this chapter took so long to get to the point where we feel it's ready to post. Hopefully we will be able to update more regularly from now on!
> 
> And as always, big thanks to everyone who kudos and comments and recs this fic and talks to us on our blogs about it, we really appreciate it all!

* * *

 

 

 

_JUNE 12TH continued_

 

Bilbo 22:00: The colors in fireworks come from different hot glowing metals.

Bilbo 22:01: Sorry, just thought that it was interesting.

 

Thorin 22:03: it is interesting to see all the different colors they can create with fireworks. like that pink color we just saw. very similar to the color in your cheeks

 

Bilbo 22:04: Oh god. I thought that it was dark in here. You might just be seeing the glow from the fireworks though.

Bilbo 22:05: In fact, I am certain that is the pink you are referring to.

 

Thorin 22:06: just admit you were blushing.

 

Bilbo 22:07: -_-

 

Thorin 22:16: this is the first time i’ve ever actually been to the Eye. i’m glad i’m sharing it with you

 

Bilbo 22:18: Really?! I would come if I lived here. You can see so much of the city! You can see parliament and Westminster Abbey!

Bilbo 22:19: You get to look at all this history, see it laid out before you and truly realize how small you are in this world.

Bilbo 22:20: But, I’m glad that my first time is also with you.

 

Thorin 22:22: i appreciate this city more with you here.

Thorin 22:24: you know, a fresh perspective and all.

 

Bilbo 22:25: I appreciate a lot more now that I know you.

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

 

_JUNE 13TH_

 

 

Bilbo 0:09: I had a really nice time tonight.

 

Reply 0:10: so did i.  
Reply 0:11: seems like you liked everyone at dinner  
  


Bilbo 0:11: I did! Do you know what I would like more though?

 

Reply 0:12: what?

 

Bilbo 0:13: If you would come lie down next to me

  
  


***

 

Bilbo 09:13: I don’t know what hand you really had in all of this but I wanted to say thanks

 

Gandalf 09:21: Hello Bilbo! What exactly are you thanking me for?

 

Bilbo 09:22: Giving me Thorin’s number

 

Gandalf 09:23: So you’re supposing I did that intentionally? Well, perhaps I did. But it’s working out for the better, isn’t it?

 

Bilbo 09:24: Far better than expected.

 

Gandalf 09:26: Glad to hear it, dear boy! And while we’re on the subject of Thorin, did you get a chance to look into that business with the fraudulent book?

 

Bilbo 09:27: Thorin seems adamant that there was nothing wrong with it, but I think I might know someone who would be willing to help.

 

Gandalf 09:28: There’s more to this affair than Thorin knows. But it’s entirely up to him what to do about it.

 

***

 

Bilbo 15:35: I was wondering if I could have your help with something?

 

Bofur 15:35: Of course!

 

Bilbo 15:37: I thought we could pay a visit to Thranduil.

 

Bofur 15:38: Before you go home? You’re only here for the weekend.

 

Bilbo 15:39: That’s where you come in.

 

***

 

Bofur: 16:45: Thorin, I’m sorry but I need you at the shop. The Fire Marshall was just here for a surprise inspection, and I can’t find the business permit. He’s coming back in a couple hours and he says if we can’t produce it there’s gonna be a problem.

 

Thorin 16:47: i’ll be there in 30 minutes

 

***

 

Bilbo 17:13: How long do we have?

 

Bofur 17:14: A few hours at least. I have the permit in my wallet, he won’t be able to find it.

 

***

 

Thorin 17:21: Bilbo i’m sorry but i think i might be stuck at the shop for a while, i can’t find something and i have to have it. will you be alright on your own? you could go to Dis’s if you wanted?

 

Bilbo 17:22: That’s a great idea! I’m sure she can tell me some great stories about you and maybe we can swap recipes.

 

Thorin 17:23: okay good. i’m sorry again, god this is not how i wanted our saturday to go

 

***

 

Bilbo 17:25: I’m going to need you to cover for me.

 

Dis 17:26: Okay, does Thorin need to think you’re with me?

 

Bilbo 17:27: If you don’t mind. There’s an appraiser I need to speak to.

 

Dis 17:27: I figured. No problem, I’ve got your back.

 

***

 

Dwalin 17:33: why is Thorin texting me to come to the shop to help him look for the permit

 

Bofur 17:34: Because he can’t find it :)

 

Dwalin 17:35: how did I know that you had something to do with it

 

Bofur 17:36: Can you keep your mouth shut about something? Something that Thorin doesn’t know about right now but that will benefit him in the long run?

 

Dwalin 17:37: laddie I would have you know I can keep a secret. there are things i know that you would never even be able to fathom

Dwalin 17:38: and if its good for Thorin then i should know about it

 

Bofur 17:40: First let me say that Bilbo is going to tell Thorin all about it tonight. But let Bilbo do it. So here’s the thing. We’re going to see Thranduil, the appraiser that had the final say on Thrain’s book. Right now.

 

Dwalin 17:41: i never liked that smug bastard. i hope you two know what you’re doing

 

Bofur 17:42: We’re just going to talk to him. Don’t worry, Bilbo has an idea.

 

***

 

Bilbo 18:52: Something was off about that whole meeting.

 

Bofur 18:53: I agree. He was lying but he didn’t seem happy about it.

 

Bilbo 18:54: I’m on my way to the shop to talk to Thorin right now, I think he needs to get involved in this.

 

Bofur 18:55: Good luck, Bilbo.

 

***

 

Thorin 19:14: there’s no inspection, is there

 

Bofur 19:15: Don’t be mad.

 

Thorin 19:15: what’s going on, bofur

 

Bofur 19:17: So the thing was, Bilbo had an idea. And it wasn’t just any idea, it was a grand idea with a lot of moving pieces. Not something you can really shoot a text message about. It was key that everything happened as it did.

 

Thorin 19:17: what is going on  
  


Thorin 19:18: bofur?

 

***  
  


Bilbo 19:20: Before you start thinking anything, I want you to try to remember that I did this because I care about you.

Bilbo 19:21: Also, I understand if you may be a little pissed at me but I would appreciate if we could have this conversation in private. Meet me at your place?

 

Thorin 19:22: this has something to do with Smaug and Thranduil doesn’t it?

Thorin 19:23: i can’t leave the store until i close, meet me in the offices in back

 

***

 

Dwalin 19:19: you’ve really done it this time

 

Bofur 19:20: Bugger off Dwalin.

Bofur 19:22: It’ll turn out right, you’ll see.

 

Dwalin 19:23: i hope you’re right. mainly because I don’t want to have to explain to the police why there was a murder in the bookstore.

 

***

 

 

“What right did you have to get involved in this?” Thorin demanded as soon as Bilbo crossed the threshold into his little office.

Bilbo gave him a hard look, then all but slammed the door shut behind him.

“Maybe the right that I’ve been trying to help for weeks now,” he said, holding up a hand and ticking off his reasons.  “Maybe the right that I’ve sent you maps to sell here. Maybe the right that you’re my boyfriend and I should do something!”

Thorin stared at him for a moment before recovering himself. “Whatever your reasoning, you didn’t need to go behind my back and involve my employee to do it! I have half a mind to fire Bofur right now!”

“You should be lucky that he’s the only one I got involved!”

Thorin began pacing, his hands folded behind his back. “Well he isn’t, is he, because Dis said you were with her.”

“Because your sister is the only one between you who is reasonable!” Bilbo stepped up into Thorin’s personal space.

Thorin stopped pacing, rounding on Bilbo, who, instead of backing down, stepped even closer until he was staring up directly at Thorin. “If I’m so unreasonable,” Thorin said slowly, “then why are you trying to help me? Why did you come to London with me? Why did you keep texting me in the first place!”

“Because,” Bilbo said, his hands balled into fists at his sides, “even though you’re stubborn and unreasonable and you act like you have this chip on your shoulder, you can be the kindest person I know. You make me laugh and you brought light back into my life when I thought there was nothing left for me. You made me enjoy cartography again. You make me want to try things I’m scared of and make me dream again. And maybe Thorin, it’s time for you to share some of the burden you’ve been carrying.”

Thorin opened his mouth as if to speak, then closed it again. Bilbo was breathing heavily, and Thorin realized that he was, too. He stepped away, and sat down heavily in the chair behind his desk and raised a hand as if in surrender.

“Alright, enough,” he said. “I can’t deny that you have a vested interest in this shop now that your own merchandise is sold here. But I won’t pretend that’s the only reason you’d want to get involved in all this – this mess.” He took a breath, and Bilbo watch him attentively.

“If I’ve seemed unreasonable,” Thorin continued, “it’s because I don’t think there’s any good that can come from dredging up the past. What’s done is done. I know you want to fix it, Bilbo, but you can’t. Not this time.”  
  


“I may not be able to,” Bilbo replied quietly, “but you can.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. June 14th - 18th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back.

 

 

JUNE 14th  
  


 

Thorin 16:28: the drive back seems longer than the drive to your house

Bilbo 16:29: That’s because you don’t have me singing along to every song that comes on, or marveling at the scenery.

Thorin 16:30: i could do without your singing  
Thorin 16:30: but the rest of it, i miss.

Bilbo 16:31: Well I don’t miss your stubbornness, but the rest I do miss.

Thorin 16:31: i’m the stubborn one?

Bilbo 16:32:  Oh is that what it said? Stupid autocorrect.

Thorin 16:33: i have to get back on the road.

 

* * *

 

 

JUNE 15th

  
  


Bilbo 09:09: I was working on a map and I was looking at a keychain that I got when I was in London. I have it hanging off a globe.

Thorin 09:10: the keychain we found after the fireworks?

Bilbo 09:11: Yeah, the one you called ridiculous :)  
Bilbo 09:12: I was looking at it, the little red bus hanging off of it, and I was thinking how it doesn’t capture London. Doesn’t capture the noise, or the beauty.

Thorin 09:13: no, it doesn’t. but it captures a memory, and that’s worth something in of itself.  
Thorin 09:13: sorry i called it ridiculous.  

Bilbo 09:14: That’s fine. You can make it up to me next time I come up there by taking a bus tour with me.

Thorin 9:15: ever the tourist.  
Thorin 9:15: but it’s a deal, we’ll do a bus tour.   
  


 

 

Thorin 20:42: i was looking at your maps of the city while i was at the shop this morning. i’m no artist, and certainly not a cartographer, but i see a lot of you in those maps.  
Thorin 20:42: now that i’ve met you, and i think i might understand you better, i can look at your maps and imagine you creating them years ago.

Bilbo 20:43: I used to draw maps because it was what my father did, then I did them because I didn’t know how to do anything else. You gave me a reason to make them again, for something other than just a job.

Thorin 20:44: i’m honored to have been able to help you in that way.  

 

* * *

 

JUNE 16th

 

  
Bilbo 17:02: Now that the work day is over you should tell me what your favourite part of the day was.

Thorin 17:04: i know that for so many people, the work day carries a negative connotation. it’s something to get through and be done with, and some days that’s the case for me, too. but lately when i’m in the shop, my memories of my father and grandfather aren’t so painful. the shop feels different to me. i feel different in it.   
Thorin 17:05: i’m less bitter, maybe. so to answer your question truthfully, i’d have to say that my favourite part of today was my time in the shop.

Bilbo 17:07: I’m glad to hear that you enjoyed being at work today.  
Bilbo 17:08: That alone makes my day seem very boring in comparison.

Thorin 17:09: what did you do today? do you have any commissions or are you working on your own projects?

Bilbo 17:10: I’ve had a few commission pieces that I’ve been working on. Nothing too exciting, but it was nice to see more work flowing in than in the past.  
Bilbo 17:11: Are you going to ask me what my favourite part of the day was?

Thorin 17:12: i wonder if you’ve gotten extra commissions as a result of the exposure of your work at the shop. that would be wonderful if it was the case.  
Thorin 17:13: so. what was your favourite part of the day?

Bilbo 17:14: Talking to you.  
  


 

* * *

 

JUNE 17th

 

Thorin 13:02: when do you think you might be able to visit London again?

Bilbo 13:03: I was looking at my calender and I think that I can do the weekend after next?

Thorin 13:05: that works for me. want a ride?

Bilbo 13:06: I can think of a lot of things that I want to ride.  
  
Thorin 13:07: ?

Bilbo 13:08: I’ll show you in two weeks, yeah?  
Bilbo 13:09: And yes, I’ll take that ride.

Thorin 13:10: oh, this is about the bus tour. got it.  i said i’d take you, we could do it that weekend. looking forward to it, in fact.

 

 

 

Bofur 13:04: I need to take a picture of Thorin’s face.  
Bofur 13:04: I’ve never seen it look like this.  
Bofur 13:05: There is no way that anyone would ever believe me that he could look this stupid

 

Dwalin 13:05: mind your business  
  
Dwalin 13:07: he must be texting bilbo

 

Bofur 13:08: It’s very hard to mind my business when he’s walking around the shop looking like that

 

Dwalin 13:09: get a picture if you can. don’t let him see

 

Bofur 13:17: Got the picture.  
Bofur 13:17: How about I show you tonight over a pint?

 

Dwalin 13:19: alright. just one though. don’t know that i can put up with you longer than that  
  
  


 

* * *

 

 

JUNE 18th

 

Bilbo 18:46: It wasn’t an accident, was it?  
  


Gandalf 18:55: Bilbo my dear boy, so good to hear from you!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus, but we're back in business now :)

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guess which of us wrote which part? ;)
> 
> Visit us on tumblr where we're both currently crying over the line of Durin and Bagginshield.


End file.
